Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 6
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: Christmas continues. Ryo tells his parents of Mokuba. Also is he planning to break up with Shizuka? Plus Mahaado shows up & Maura will have to answer the question of whether to stay or go. Read Pts 1v5 first.
1. Chapter 226

TITLE: Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor6 

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence

Multi-part story This is part 6 of ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment.**

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Own characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Marine, Asana and Ivera. Then there's the new addition Maura. There's brief appearances by Mokuba's friends. Plus new friends Zariah, Ren and Nydia. Other characters may also appear.

**Own Villians: **

_Royden Herman (Royden) _Old English Place name "Rye hill" (Herman) Old German "army man"

_Ita_ my book says means Thirst and is rare outside Ireland but my friend Cat says a website of baby names says Italian.

_Malka _is Hebrew it means Queen. It sounds strange but, a contestant on Whammy was called Malkah.

_Brenne_ this one I found amusing since it's Irish and Gaelic & means "Raven; black-haired" also dim

_Riva_ is Hebrew means "joined" French for "shore"

_Wolfgang_ Old German "wolf quarrel" A very Germanic name

_Laria Dice_ I forget where I got the name Laria, but I think that was a future hurricane name but I don't remember.

_Samuel Marek _I needed a sidekick name and was thinking hard and a contestant on password plus said his name was Samuel, I thought it was perfect. _Marek _was the name of a jeopardy player

**Disclaimer:** _All villains _are fictional and **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead. Any traces of this doing so is purely coincidental. Some of Yami's magic words are fictional others come from the site I'm also using that site for a few random character names. Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters. Maura and her sisters were given to me by Jasmine a reviewer that has stuck with this story since the beginning! Some own characters names are completely random names and again **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead. (Sorry way too much Law and Order eps! Their disclaimers always says that.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was lost in thought when Seto hit his arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"It was to wake you from your day dream. In case you haven't noticed this isn't reality!"

Yami looked around and was shocked. There in front of them was himself just a few months earlier. Practicing in one of the studies.

"Why were you practicing making things fly in the house? It could be dangerous. How could you be sure it wouldn't pass through the walls?" Seto asked.

"They wouldn't I wasn't trying to make them all fly just levitate." Yami said. "Now let's see if I can get us out of here."

Seto thought that Yami said that a little too fast. It was almost as if he didn't want him to know something. "Yami, are we still in the dream world?"

Yami didn't answer he almost looked like he was pretending he didn't hear him.

"Yami, I asked if this was the dream world?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Then where are we and what don't you want me to know?"

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think this is part of Mokuba's memories."

"Okay and when exactly did this happen?"

"The week you brought Mokuba home. The night after we went to the bazaar in town. After we'd wrapped up our paperwork for the day or rather when you got tired of doing it and said they weren't going to do it anymore."

"Oh yeah. Well we had worked for several hours."

"Yeah, well I had a book of spells and was practicing levitation and other a couple of other minor things. Few people use that study so I didn't think I'd be disturbed.

"I see, well still you should have had a sign or something to warn them you were practicing in there."

Before Yami could respond there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked. "Is this what you didn't want me to see?"

Yami sighed. "Yeah, it was late so I figured it had to be Mai or Isis offering to get me something."

"Come in." Memory Yami called out.

Just then a book he was practicing with got out of hand and swished through Seto and Yami.

"Yami, that book went right through us!"

"It's because this isn't the dream world it's only a memory."

"Why are we even here?"

"I guess it's because its where my mind was focused on. I was remembering the day I told Mokuba about magic. I guess when the Dark Magician tried to send us back my thoughts were still on that time and instead of home it brought us here."

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"I think once the memory's played out then we'll hopefully go back to reality."

Just then the door opened and the flying book flew towards the door and just as it opened the book nearly hit Mokuba who yelped as it passed just above his head.

Hearing the yelp everyone quickly turned around and Memory Yami and Seto gasped seeing Mokuba. Memory Yami ran to him fearing he'd hit him. He bent down next to him, "Are you okay, Mokuba? Did I hit you? I'm sorry I didn't realize." Memory Yami asked checking the shaking boy over.

"I'm f-fine b-big b-brother."

Memory Yami just smiled and picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"I was so happy, I was still so surprised that the kid trusted me enough to call me that so soon." Yami said.

"What do you mean so soon?"

"Seto the kid was fearful of me for the longest. He even thought I hated him. When you suggested I ask him to call me big brother, I was scared."

"You scared?"

"Even I get scared sometimes Seto!"

"Sorry, you just always seem so strong."

Yami smiled, "I have to be. I have to be strong for you."

"So, how did you finally get the courage to ask him then?"

"When he gave me that dark magician necklace. He kissed me and hugged me afterwards. I took that as a good sign. Even though I was frightened he'd reject me, I asked him away. I only asked him to consider it, when he trusted me more. Well then he asked if he could leave calling me big brother. I was shocked."

Before Seto could ask anything they heard Memory Yami ask Mokuba, "Are you sure it didn't hit you?"

"I'm okay big brother." Mokuba said snuggling closer to him.

"I realized then that I was going to have to be super careful from then on, if that had hit anyone, and they'd been hurt, not only would I be in trouble, but the servants would probably be afraid to come into any room I'm in."

"That's probably true. Besides you should have known better than to be practicing in the house or at least without stopping when someone knocked."

"I didn't mean for it to get out of control. I was practicing that one flying just in circles and when the door knocked I forgot about it. I never expected it to fly across the room. If anything I figured it'd fall first. But I do know that I would have felt bad if one of the servants had been hit, but I would have felt ten times worse if that thing had hit Mokuba! Not to mention I'd never hear the end of it out of you. You'd never let me live it down! You'd probably forbid Mokuba to go near me."

"Yami you are his brother as much as I am. I would never forbid him to go near you. Besides that I wouldn't have to. He'd have done that all on his own. But if I had said anything it'd only have been to warn him to be more careful. So what exactly happened?"

"Well nothing much." Yami said.

Memory Yami hugged the boy tight. "Now why are you here?"

"I w-wanted to s-see you."

"Where's Ryo?"

"I asked him if he t-thought it'd b-be okay to talk to you. He said t-that you'd p-probably s-stop w-what ever you w-were doing and talk to me. He t-told me to come and h-he w-would finish unp-packing and making sure he had every t-thing he'd brought with him out of B-Bakura's room."

"I see so what did you want to talk about?"

"W-what did you d-do to that m-man?"

"What man kiddo?"

"At the r-restaurant."

"I realized since I made Haga disappear from the restaurant Mokuba had been confused as to what I had done him." Yami told Seto.

Memory Yami said, "Well it's called magic. I simply moved him from our location to somewhere else far away, so he wouldn't bother us for the rest of the day."


	2. Chapter 227

Seto looked over at Yami and asked, "Are you sure that will end his nightmares?"

"Well I can't say for a fact. But I'm pretty sure."

"Mokuba, come on kiddo. Time to get up." Seto said gently waking the boy.

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Yami asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head. Then he leaned over and gave Yami a hug.

Yami smiled and hugged back. "Okay, kid." Yami said patting his back, "Why don't you get up and go get you another present to open."

Mokuba smiled and got up and went over and picked out a present and unwrapped it. He stared at it and was confused. He then pushed it closer to Seto and Yami. "W-what is it?"

Seto and Yami looked at it. Seto didn't know why he was surprised the boy didn't know what it was but he was. "It's a train."

Mokuba was surprised, 'So, this is what the test Kisara gave me meant. It kept saying when the train left the station but I didn't understand the question. Mostly cause I didn't know what a train was.' "C-can we p-put it together?"

Seto and Yami set up the train and smiled as Mokuba watched the train in fascination.

"Yami, I've been thinking…"

"Forget it."

"What? Why? You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"It doesn't matter." Yami sighed, "Nothing matters anymore."

"What's wrong with you?"

"We can't make any future plans. We might as well cancel the renovation of the playroom."

Seto frowned, "Why and why can't we make plans?"

"Simple, you want to change Mokuba's past. By changing the past means we can't make any future plans."

Seto sighed. "I never said we couldn't do anything before then. But fine you win. I wont argue about changing Mokuba's past again, till you decide it's a good idea."

Yami couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Seto was going to just let it go! "Well what was your idea?"

"I was thinking we could take a family vacation to LEYNA. It's got the best lighthouse. The beach looked cool last time I was there."

Yami looked at him strange. "When did you go to the beach?"

"I never said I went to the beach. I said the beach looked cool. The lighthouse was nice."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Father went to LEYNA, to see about a peace treaty. Plus mother was begging him for a vacation anyway. She insisted on seeing the lighthouse. She wanted to go down to the beach too, but father refused. But consented to a picnic on one of the tables next to the beach."

"When was this? I don't remember your going anywhere and why didn't I get to go?"

"I was about Mokuba's age. It was the summer father sent you and Mazaki with High Priest Seth to get what he called 'special training'."

"Uh, I remember that summer. I hated it! There wasn't exactly anything special about the training. We learned how to control our temper by meditating. We spent the entire time at a temple full of monks and priest on sabbatical. It was a major bore. I hated every moment I was there. My biggest fear was that I was going to be left there."

Seto smiled, "I'm glad he didn't. I couldn't stand it if I'd lost my big brother."

Yami smiled back, "Thanks Seto."

"The only way to get too LEYNA is by train. Mokuba will love it. Maura can go visit with one of her sisters."

"Why, why can't she come too?"

"Yami, I said family vacation."

"Why can't you accept her as a part of the family? I was thinking about officially adopting her. But it'll be hard to do if you don't accept her."

"If you want to adopt her that's fine. That's your choice."

"So, let me guess this means you wont put your name on the adoption form."

"Why? I've told you…"

"I know but Seto, Mokuba has accepted her and you are the only one that hasn't accepted her."

"Look Yami, I accepted her into this family. I did it because you asked me to. But I never said anything about us making it permanent. I don't understand you fascination with this."

"I feel for her Seto. So do you. We both know how she feels on a lot of things. The abuse she suffered the loss of her parents. I just want to give her a real home. One with safety and security."

"How do you know this is even what she wants? Maybe one of her sisters want her to live with them."

"Is that why you brought them here? To force Maura to leave with them?"

"I invited Princess Jasmine because I thought the girl might enjoy having her sister here for Christmas. Plus your harping on me to give her a good present I thought that she might provide that. Which she did. Was that wrong?"

Yami sighed, "No, I guess you're right. She did seem happy at the present. And she was probably thrilled to see her sisters."

"Yami why don't we see if you can fix the train to run either across the top of the playroom or the bottom. We'll have to get more track, but I think Mokuba would enjoy it."

"We'll try it." Yami said. Then he walked over and bent down next to Mokuba. "Come on kiddo. I promise Seto and I will let you play with your train more later. Let's open the rest of your presents."

Mokuba smiled, "Okay big brother.


	3. Chapter 228

Mokuba had finally finished all his presents in time for lunch.

After lunch Mai walked into the room.

"Excuse me, sire."

Seto looked up at her. "Yes, what is it Mai?"

"Well sir…"

"What's wrong Mai is something the matter?" Yami asked.

Mai smiled getting more courage now. "No, sir. I'm fine. If you would sirs please follow me to the throne room."

"Why is there a problem?" Seto asked.

Mai smiled, "No, sir. King Mahaado of the Star Kingdom, Queen Diana's husband called and said he will be here in a few hours. I have already taken the liberty and gotten everything ready."

"Then why are we needed in the throne room?" Yami asked.

"Well sir, I know that it maybe inappropriate, however…"

"Go on." Seto said.

"Well sir, you and Master Yami have been so good to us over the years that we just wanted to show our gratitude."

That told Seto and Yami that they obviously got them something and they wanted to give it to them in the throne room for some reason.

"Very, well. Let's all go to the throne room then." Yami said.

Mai was thrilled. Just as they got to the door Mai said, "Please, would you mind closing your eyes?"

Seto and Yami raised an eyebrow at that. Mokuba and Maura giggled at that. Seto and Yami conceded defeat and agreed. Mai led them in directly in front of their thrones. Mokuba and Maura were surprised.

"Open, your eyes b-big brother." Mokuba said.

Seto and Yami opened them to find that their thrones had new coverings.

"Mai…" Seto started.

"It's velvet. Isis and I pooled our money and bought the material and made them. My king yours is a royal blue while Master Yami's is a shiny black."

Isis had been standing in the room to see their reaction. "We also found those small chairs at a small shop. They're nothing fancy but we fixed the cushions up with woven cotton."

"What that in the chairs?" Maura asked.

"We had material left over and then bought more with the money left over and we made those presents." Isis said.

That reminded Maura of their gifts. She started out the room when Yami yelled, "Maura, where are you going?"

"I have to gets our presents to them."

"All right hurry up." Yami said.

Maura hurried. While she was gone everyone looked over their new stuff.

"I hope you like it my king." Mai said.

Seto smiled, "Yes, they're great."

"Thank you both, this was too much." Yami said.

"Not at all. This was a way for us to show you how much being in your service has meant to us all these years." Mai said.

"Yes, we couldn't ask for a better place to work." Isis said.

Then Maura comes running in with her and Mokuba's presents and hands them to Mai and Isis.

"You kids didn't have to get us anything." Mai said.

"W-we wanted to." Mokuba said.

"Can they open them now, big brother?" Maura asked Yami.

Yami smiled, "Yes, of course."

Mai opened her and found a fancy purple dress.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure. But Joey said he thought it might be the right size." Maura said.

"Joey?" Mai questioned.

"Yeah, I helped him with finding things for his sister Serenity and he helped me pick things out." Maura said.

"Katsuya, I'm surprised I thought dogs were color blind." Seto said with a smirk.

"Seto that's not nice." Yami scolded.

Seto turned away, he hated it with Yami scolded him and ruined his mood.

"No he just chose the style, I didn't care for the dark blue he chose. It just didn't suit the dress." Maura said.

"Thank you, Miss Maura." Mai said.

"Open yours now Isis."

Isis opened hers to find a fancy necklace that had an Egyptian style to it. It had several symbols from Egypt on it. "Thank you Miss, I love it. Now it's your turn."

"No, you still have to open Mokuba's." Maura said.

Mai unwrapped hers to find a hair clip with seashells on it. "Oh, Master Mokuba, where did you get this?"

"I b-bought the c-clip in t-town and I glued seashells to it. You don't l-like it?"

Mai walked over and kissed his forehead, "Don't be silly, little one. I love it."

Mokuba smiled brightly.

Isis opened hers to find a bracelet made out of leather with baby seashells tied around it.

"I k-know it's n-not f-fancy…"

Before he could finish Isis kissed his forehead. "Don't be silly. I love it. You know why?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"It's because you put effort into this to make it just for me. That makes it very special." Isis told him.

"R-really?"

"Yes, of course."

Mokuba was so happy. He never even when he had nice dreams did he ever believe he'd find someplace where the people would love and care for him and like things he only made.

"Y-you r-really like them?" Mokuba still questioned.

"Why wouldn't they, Mokuba? You made them for them." Yami said.

Seto pulled the little boy from his chair and into his lap. "Now why don't you think we'd like anything you'd make? We love everything you made. We'll always love it, even if it's bad. We'll love it cause you made it." Seto said.

"Y-you will?" Mokuba asked not daring to believe it.

Maura walked over and sat down in front of Seto. "Why don't you think we'd like it?"

"W-when I w-was l-little I'd make a few things for Asana…"

"Asana? Isn't that the name of that new maid?" Maura asked.

"Yes, she was also Mokuba's sister in his old home, but we when she came here requesting a job, we chose to give her a chance and gave her a job." Yami said.

"Go on, Mokuba." Seto said.

"S-she said s-she liked it, but I could always tell that even though she s-said she to like it t-that she hated it. She never w-wore or used any t-thing I ever made. S-she w-was alw-ways excited and happy w-when s-she w-was g-given things from a store; I'd s-see her use them. I n-never t-thought anyone would w-want s-something I m-made."

"What changed your mind?" Maura asked.

"I w-was in t-town one day and o-one of his friends t-told me I should make m-my family things and that they'd love it. I w-wasn't s-so sure aft-ter what happened with Asana."

"Did you ever make anything for anyone else in your family?"

"R-right after m-my father died I m-made a card for my step-mother to help cheer her up since she was always crying. I w-wanted to d-do something to make her happy."

"What did she do?" Seto asked, curious as to what she did.

"S-she tore it up. S-she c-called me a rat and s-said t-that it w-was my fault that f-father w-was dead. T-that she d-didn't n-need my sympathy. S-she t-told m-me to g-get out of her sight that I d-d-d-isg…" Mokuba said crying.


	4. Chapter 229

Back at Ryo and Bakura's house their father suddenly remembered a package he'd been saving, "Oh, Bakura before I forget, here I found this at a quite little shop in Egypt. The man claimed it was from a tomb of an unknown pharaoh, but I doubt that."

Bakura was confused and then opened it and was shocked to find a golden ring with points.

"The man called it a millennium ring. It's said to be thousands of years old. Though I kind of doubt that. It's probably not even real gold. The guy was a cheap hustler. He probably saw a picture of something like this somewhere and made a copy."

"Was there more than one?" Ryo questioned.

"No, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have already sold out of the others."

"I am sorry Ryo, I wanted to get you something too, but the only thing left was something called a millennium eye. I wanted to go ahead and get it but your mother didn't much think you'd want it. By the time we finished arguing over it someone else had bought it. I have another item I bought it was called the millennium scales. But a buddy of mine spotted it and offered me three times what I paid for it. I couldn't understand why. I mean it was nice and all. I still have doubts that they have any power. If they had power then why didn't the original owner use it to keep from dieing."

"Dad, you can't know what happened." Ryo said.

"He's right, dear you can't know what this alleged pharaoh was like."

"I suppose your right. Besides Ryo, I felt you'd enjoy those fancy new clothes and boots more than some old scale."

"I love them thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Ryo and Bakura's parents continued to tell about their travels, Mai and Isis were anxious for their presents to be opened.

"All right now, here you are Miss Maura. Open it." Mai said handing Maura a package.

Maura opened it to find a fancy pink dress.

"I know it's probably not what your use to but…"

"No, it's great! I love it!"

"I hope it's the right size."

"I'm sure it'll fit." Maura said.

Mai smiled then handed Mokuba his gift.

Mokuba opened it to find a dark blue sweater.

"I hope it fits all right. I made it myself. I'm not sure if it'll fit." Mai said.

"Stand up, kiddo and let's see." Seto said gently pushing the boy off his lap. He helped the boy to put the sweater on.

Mokuba scratched a little at it.

Mai giggled, "It may take some adjusting. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he'll manage. It seems to fit just right." Seto said. "Go over there and see what Yami thinks."

Mokuba walked over to Yami.

Yami looked it over, "It fits great. You didn't have to make it yourself Mai."

"I know but I wanted to." Mai said.

Yami pulled the little boy into his lap. "Well it looks like it will keep him very warm."

Isis handed one of hers to Mokuba. He opened it and looked at it confused.

Isis giggled, "They're two new outfits for your doll, in case you ever want to change her outfit. Then there are two scarfs. They're for your blue eyes plushie. It'll give him a personality. Then there's a small belt for the dark magician and a small collar for your baby dragon and dog."

"T-thanks, Mai, T-thanks Isis."

"Your very welcome sweetheart." Mai said.

"Your welcome, little one, but I have one more for you." Isis said.

Mokuba opened it to find a pair of boots.

"I hope they fit. They said they're the same size as his shoes but if not I can return them."

"Don't worry about it, Isis. I'm sure they'll fit fine." Yami said.

"Okay, Miss Maura, here's yours." Isis said.

Maura opened it to find a doll.

"It's similar to Mokuba's I made it myself and new outfits for it. I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"No, I love it thank you."

"I'm glad."

"You open yours now Seto." Maura said.

Seto opened it to find a blanket with a blue eyes white dragon on it. "Mai…"

"I wish I could take full credit but I found the blue eyes as a separate material. I've been working on the blanket for quite some time and finally finished it in time." Mai said.

"Mai, this must have taken forever to do."

"Before I say anything more I think Master Yami should open Isis'."

They thought it was strange but didn't question it.

Yami picked it up. "Why don't you help me open it kiddo?"

Mokuba smiled and helped or rather Yami let him do most of the work to open it. They were surprised to find another blanket this one with the dark magician on it.

"Isis…" Yami started.

"Mai and I have been working on this for a very long time. We'd sometimes take turns. The dark magician like the blue eyes was separate but we sewed them on here." Isis said.

"We started this project long before the kids came or we'd have made them one too."

"This is more than necessary. The throne recovering, getting and covering two chairs for the kids." Yami said.

"Well the covering didn't take long. The chairs we hadn't intended on. But when we saw them in that shop we thought that they'd fit perfectly in the space between your thrones and Master Mokuba and Miss Maura would have some place to sit." Mai said.

"It didn't turn out that way. There was just barely enough space for one. If it gets too inconvenient to have the throne chairs that far apart we can move one on either side." Isis said.

"That might not be a bad idea. Yami could pull his over and put Maura's on the other side." Seto said.

"Why should I move? Why can't we put Mokuba's on the outside?"

"Well we could move them both back behind the throne on that small stage." Mai offered.

Maura knew she'd screwed up now. If they were moved back there, they'd never see anything. She should know that's where her father and stepmother put her. The throne room itself was basically the same in all the kingdoms she'd seen.

"Well we'll leave it like this for now and discuss it more later." Yami said.


	5. Chapter 230

Varon and Alister had heard about Mai and Isis' presents and decided now was a good time to give theirs.

"My king?" Varon asked.

Seto looked up, "Varon, is there a problem?"

"No, Alister and I wanted to give you our presents."

Seto and Yami were surprised.

"Of course if you wish." Yami said.

Alister handed Seto his present.

Seto opened it to find a new-jeweled sheath for his sword.

"Alister…"

Alister shook his head. "It suits you perfectly my king. I thought you'd enjoy it."

'Not to mention it was majorly cheap on sale.'

"I'm impressed." Seto said.

"Well yours was looking a little ragged Seto." Yami said.

"I don't know why. It almost never leaves the closet."

"Y-you have a sword Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked over in surprise then smiled. "Yeah, I do. I'll show you sometime. But remember Mokuba that it is not a toy to play with. Maybe when your older if you want you can get some lessons."

"Okay big brother."

Alister handed Yami his.

"He kiddo, help me open it." Yami said.

Mokuba smiled and tore into it. Yami helped just a little mostly holding it as Mokuba opened it. It turned out to be a Bow and Arrow set.

"Alister, you didn't have to get this."

Alister shrugged. "Your old one looked like it'd seen better days."

Yami chuckled. "Well it's been a while since I've actually paid attention to what they looked like. I suppose they do need to be changed out."

Mokuba brighten up and looked at Yami, "W-will you let me w-watch you p-practice, big brother, p-please? I really w-want to w-watch. I p-promise not to get in the way or ask to s-shoot. I…"

Yami placed his hand on the boy's lips to stop him from continuing to babble. "Yes, you can watch. I'll make a specific time just for us." Yami then looked to Seto.

Seto knew the question without being asked. He sighed and looked away, "Fine, do what you want. If you think he's up for it."

Everyone else was confused, as they didn't hear a question.

Yami smiled surprised that Seto was going to allow it. Then he squeezed Mokuba tight. "I'll even teach you how to shoot. But you can only do when I'm with you or if you can convince Ryo or Bakura to do it."

"R-really?" Mokuba asked really surprised.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Someday when you're older if you still want to you can have a set of your own and shoot at all kinds of targets."

Mokuba couldn't believe it. He hugged Yami so tight he thought he'd choke from lack of oxygen.

Alister then handed a present to Mokuba. "This ones your kid."

Mokuba smiled and opened it to find a chess set.

I've chess is real big now."

Alister handed Maura a present. She opened it to find a puzzle box.

"It's a puzzle box. I use to have one before it broke. It's a wooden puzzle box; it took me at least three minutes of little tricks in order to open it. But I always enjoyed it. You can keep things in it."

"It's cool! I can't wait to try to open it."

"You can do it later." Yami said.

Varon picked up one of his and set it down for Mokuba. "This ones for you Mokuba."

Mokuba hoped out of Yami's lap and walked over and opened it to find a saddle.

"W-why do I n-need this?" Mokuba asked. Not understanding what he needed with a saddle.

Varon looked to Seto and Yami. He didn't know that they hadn't told him yet. "M-my king…I…I thought he knew."

Mokuba frowned. "K-knew what?"

Seto shook his head. "It's all right. You couldn't have known."

"Come here, Mokuba." Yami said.

Mokuba walked back over and climbed into Yami's lap.

"I promise that as soon as Ryo returns that we'll show you why you'll need that."

Mokuba thought it was strange but didn't argue.

Varon then handed a present to Maura.

She opened it to find a hair kit. It had a silver handled brush and comb. Plus a silver handled mirror, plus a small bowl for powder.

"Oh I love it! Thank you so much Varon!"

"You're very welcome. My king, this one for you."

"Mokuba would you go down and open it for me?" Seto asked.

Yeah he could have. But he and Yami both enjoyed watching Mokuba open presents. They loved seeing his expression when he opened a gift.

Mokuba climbed out of Yami's lap and walked over and opened it. It was a painted portrait of the family. Seto, Mokuba and Yami were all smiling and Mokuba was sitting in-between them.

"Varon…how…how did you do this?" Seto asked.

Varon smiled. "Well during royal court when you had Master Mokuba there, I had a painter come in. I told him it was to be a present that that was the reason you couldn't do a formal sitting. He said it wasn't a problem as long as he could get an idea. After royal court I asked him. He told me he made sketches and had more than enough material to make the picture. I hope you like it."

"We love it Varon. You didn't have to do all of this." Yami said.

"He's right Varon. This was too much."

Varon smiled and shook his head, "No, it's my pleasure my king. I have been very happy over the years. I never imagined that you would ever choose me, Master Yami to be your personal guard. I mean there were others way more qualified."

Yami smiled, "That maybe, but I didn't chose based on skill alone. I interviewed lots of potential people for your spot but I felt you were the best person for the job. That was proven to me more in volumes when I told you to remain behind and care for Mokuba and you did so. You did a great job."

"Thank you Master Yami. It was my pleasure to care for him." Varon said and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba smiled and went back to Yami and crawled into his lap.

Varon then handed a present to Yami.

"Go ahead and open it Mokuba." Yami said.

Mokuba opened it to find a fancy new sheath for his sword.

"Varon…I don't know what to say. I don't think I even remember where my sword is." Yami said.

"Of course you do. Its in the closest on the other side of mine." Seto said.

"I'm surprised you know." Yami said.

"Why not. That's where you've always stored it. I can't see you putting it anywhere else."

Yami couldn't argue. Seto was probably right. They did usually store their things together.


	6. Chapter 231

Maura had brought all but Ryo and Bakura's presents and brought them down. She didn't want to take the time to go through which ones were just for Mai and Isis.

Maura handed Varon a package. "It's from Mokuba."

Varon opened it to find a belt he made with leather strips.

"I-it's a b-belt I m-made. R-Ryo helped fix the sea shell s-so that it will hold it together."

Varon remembered how he acted towards Mai and Isis and before he could start in on how he if he hated it. He walked over and ruffled the kid's hair. "Thank you. I'll treasure it."

Mokuba smiled greatly.

Maura handed hers to Varon.

Varon opened it to find a leather vest.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it, but I felt it'd look good on you." Maura said.

"Thank you miss Maura. It's very nice."

Maura was happy then picked up another one and handed it to Alister. "This ones from Mokuba."

Alister opened it and found a picture that Mokuba drew of him holding his sword. Alister smiled. "Thanks kid. It looks just like me." He held it up and everyone snickered a little. Mokuba could draw animals real well but humans weren't exactly his specialty.

Maura gave Alister another one. "This ones from me."

Alister opened it to find a belt buckle with a sword on inside it. "Thanks kid. I'll be sure to wear it."

"You've welcome." Maura said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone continued to talk and discuss their new presents. The whole castle by now knew that they were in the throne room and about opening other presents not within the family themselves.

Dr. Solomon had left the castle for vacation a few days ago. But had just returned. "My king."

"Dr. Solomon, I thought you were away visiting family." Seto said.

"I was sir, I was visiting with my sister and her family. I was returning to request more time off."

"How much time?" Seto asked.

"I'd like to visit my mother in Aikolian."

"Aikolian, that's way over there on the other side of the Star Kingdom." Yami said.

"Yes sir, that's my homeland. I was born there. When I grew up I wanted to travel. I did so and eventually I ended up here in Draglor and chose to stay. In my travels I learned a lot about medicine and when I chose to settle down here I got my degree and became an official doctor."

"Exactly, how did you end up official doctor of the castle?" Seto asked.

"When Mistress Queen Anzu was pregnant with King Kaiba, the late Master King Gozaburo Kaiba and she were coming home from a treaty meeting. Queen Anzu started having labor pains. I had just barely graduated medical school a year before and was scared to death when they came to the clinic. The late doctor at the time Doctor Lowel Cage was the town doctor and I was just his assistant. Well as you know being country doctors we tend to usually treat animals as well as humans. Well ole Marybell Johnson's cow was having some problems and he was out tending to her at the time. So I was left alone. I knew this was the king and queen and was scared to death. I remember her begging me to not let her lose her child. She didn't care what happened to her as long as her baby survived."

"So what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well I had heard of women having problems like this when they were stressed and a guard at the time I assume it was her official one, I forgot his name."

"Gerald Hawthorn. I hated him." Seto said.

"I don't know I didn't think he was that bad." Yami said.

"Well then I guess he liked you. He hated me." Seto said.

"What ever happened to him anyway?" Yami asked.

"I heard he quit after mother died. I don't think he ever really liked kids. I overheard him say once that it was bad enough that she nearly died giving birth to me but then she goes and dies giving birth to Mokuba." Seto said.

"Well your mother didn't nearly die with you my king. You did."

"What?" Yami asked.

"She nearly lost the baby she was carrying. But I had heard that some healing herbs along with certain medication was enough to stop labor and save the child. I wasn't positive it'd work but it did and with rest she was fine a few days later. A month later the Master king invited me to the castle and invited me to stay on as official doctor of the castle."

"Wow, wait you said she was willing to give up her life for me?" Seto asked.

"Yes, and before you ask. She knew there was a chance that she would not survive having Master Mokuba. I warned her when we first learned she was pregnant. She had weak heart after you were born. I tried to get her not to go through with it. But she said that if god was going to bless her with another child then even if she had to give her life in return she was willing. She didn't want to die but she was willing if it meant Master Mokuba would live. She did live long enough to briefly hold him. I asked her to name him."

"You did?" Seto asked surprised.

"What did she say?" Yami asked.

"She said that wasn't her job."

"She was his mother how wasn't it her job?" Seto asked.

"She said it was your job, my king."

"W-what?" Seto asked with a gulp.

"She said that now it was up to you to take care of him and love him and raise him. So it was your right to name him not hers. That was the last thing she said before…" Dr. Solomon said leaving the rest unsaid.

Yami smiled, "I guess she wanted us to raise him all along, Seto."

Seto smiled. "Yeah, I guess she did."

Yami whispered something in Mokuba's ear. Mokuba nodded and walked over to Seto and gave him a hug.

Seto smiled and hugged him back very tightly. Then he whispered, "Thank you, Mokuba. I love you."

Mokuba smiled brightly and hugged back just as tight and whispered, "I love you too, big brother."


	7. Chapter 232

"My king, I'd like to take this time to visit with my mother. It's been a long time since I've been home. Dr. Craft is a fine doctor and will serve your needs well till my return. I should be back sometime after the first of the year. If that's all right with you."

Seto pulled Mokuba into his lap. "Of course. I understand. I hope you have a nice time and I hope your mother is doing well."

Dr. Solomon smiled, "Thank you my king."

"Oh, before I go I wanted to give you all something." Dr. Solomon said handing presents to Seto, Mokuba and Yami.

Yami opened his to find a small medallion. "It was your mothers. She gave it to me to hold on to years ago. She said it belonged to her father."

Yami smiled, "Thank you."

Seto opened his to find a heart pendant.

"That was your mother's. She lost it years ago. I just recently found it while cleaning up an old storage area. I don't know how it got there, but I felt you would want to have it." Dr. Solomon said.

Seto smiled, "Yes, I would. Thank you."

Mokuba opened his to find a music box.

"Though I know you never knew your mother little one, I thought you would be happy if you had something of hers. She gave that to me as a present many years ago when I first started working here. It was soon after the king was born. I refused but she insisted. I've kept it all this time. I felt now you would like it. It plays a lullaby." Dr. Solomon said.

Mokuba opened it and Seto and Maura both recognized the tune.

"My mother use to play that on the piano." Seto said.

"C-can you play the piano, Seto? As-sana could and she was very good."

"Well it's been years since I've played but yeah." Seto squeezed the little boy tight. I'll see about getting the piano out of storage and we'll just see how bad I am."

Mokuba giggled and hugged him.

"Well I best be going now. Goodbye." Dr. Solomon said.

"Good, luck and safe journey." Yami said.

"I will thank you."

Mokuba then remembered something and hoped out Seto's lap grabbed a package from the pile Maura brought and ran to the doctor and got in front of him.

"Well little one was there something you wanted?"

Mokuba nodded and handed it to him.

He opened it to find a picture he drew of him and a seashell bracelet.

"Did you make these just for me?" Dr. Solomon asked.

Mokuba nodded.

Dr. Solomon ruffled his hair. "Thank you. I love them." Then walked around him holding his new gifts and put them in his pockets and left.

Mokuba smiled then ran back and hugged Seto and sat down in his lap.

"You know Seto. With the chairs I'm beginning to wonder if we need two." Yami said.

"What you mean, why?" Seto asked.

"Well Mokuba seems happier when we're holding him and we tend to do it anyway."

"True, but it'll still be better to keep his chair here. We can't, as much as that'd be nice, hold him all the time. Besides it's just better if he has one of his own."

"You're right. He needs a chair of his own."

Just then Samantha walked in and stood by the door. "My king, may I come in?"

Seto motioned for he to come forward.

Samantha brought with her, her presents. One was a fairly big one. "I wanted to give you your gifts if that's all right with you."

"Of course."

"Mokuba this ones yours." Samantha said.

Mokuba walked over and sat down in front of it.

"Now little one do you know what your name means?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

"Well we'll work on that, after school if you'd like."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

Samantha looked at Maura. "Maura do you know what Mokuba's name means?"

Maura thought for a minute. "It's rocking horse isn't it?"

"Very good Maura."

"W-what's a r-rocking horse?"

"Well open your present and find out."

Mokuba opened the package to find a rocking horse. It was almost bigger than he was. He'd seen it in his picture and reading books. But none of the ones he's read or looked through had told him the name.

"Don't you think he's a bit old for that?" Alister asked.

Samantha glared at him. "Considering he's never had one and didn't know what it was I'd say no."

"What do you think, Yami?" Seto asked.

"Well she has a point. Mokuba's never had one. I say let him keep it. He can keep it in his room till the playrooms finished."

Both kids looked at Yami strange.

"What's wrong with the playroom?" Maura asked.

Yami shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."


	8. Chapter 233

Samantha decided to distract the kids more by handing Maura her present.

Maura opened it to find a small crystal perfume bottle. It was a small and round with an 8 faceted or hexagon shape. It was small and when you remove the lid you pour a small amount of perfume in it at a time. Then when you put the lid in and pull it back out you have perfume on the end of the lid and you dab it once on each side of your neck.

Maura was surprised. "This-this looks like one I got for my sisters. Theirs came in colors but this ones clear."

"If you don't like it…" Samantha started to say.

Maura shook her head. "No, it's all right. I never thought of having one of my own. It's great."

"I'm glad, you like it."

Mokuba handed Samantha his present.

Samantha opened it to find a picture he drew of her and a necklace he made of seashells. "Did you make this necklace yourself?"

Mokuba nodded.

Samantha gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always. It's the best present I could get."

Mokuba looked at her. "R-really?"

"Yes, really."

Mokuba smiled brightly.

Maura handed her, her gift. Maura had always experimented with origami since reading about it in a book. She made a duck and bought a picture frame and designed it with beads and other things.

"Thank you Maura. I love it."

"I know it's not the greatest…"

"Don't be silly. It's a very nice gift and you know the saying. It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just happy you like it."

"Well don't worry about a thing. I love it."

Samantha then handed her present to Seto. He opened it to find a family portrait with Seto and Yami sitting and smiling and Mokuba sitting between them with their arms around him holding him.

"Samantha…" Seto started.

"Do you like it? I know it might not the best in the world. I put my heart and soul into it to prefect it."

Seto looked at her his eyes went wide. "You made this?"

Samantha smiled. "Yes I did. I know its not a good as that one you have there or as big."

Seto smiled and shook his head. "No, it's just a good. This one I can keep in my room. It'll be the perfect thing to put in there. A picture of my family."

Maura was sad, she wasn't in either picture, and when Seto said family that meant she wasn't a part of it.

Samantha to handed one to Yami, much to his surprise. He opened it to find a gem pendant that he could pin to his coat.

"I hope you like it."

"I do. It's very nice." Yami said.

Seto got up and walked over to her pulled her a ways away and said softly. "I'm sorry, that I've had to stop seeing you."

Samantha got closer and started to idly trace patterns on his chest and said just as softly. "So am I. I've missed you."

"I know but when Yami returned and with Maura, I felt that I should spend more of my time with Mokuba. I couldn't bear to lose him."

"I know, I understand. What about her?"

"Her?" Seto questioned. "You mean Natalia? What about her?"

"Have you been seeing her?"

"Why would you think I would see her but not you?"

"I don't know, I mean I've only seen the kids and I saw you go into town the other day and heard you were going there to met someone."

Seto sighed. "Between you and Yami I swear."

Samantha looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Yami accused me of the same thing. But I went into town to do a little more shopping and met with one of Maura's sisters, that's all."

"Oh, so when can I see you again?"

"I'll try to make some time tomorrow and I can give you your present then."

Samantha smiled. "Really, so you wont be seeing Natalia anymore?"

"Samantha, I care for you, but I also care for Natalia. I do hope to make time to see her this week and give her, her present."

"Oh."

"Samantha, you knew from the start that this was only temporary. You know I couldn't marry you even if I want to. It's an ancient law. You know that as king it's expected that I marry someone else of royal status. To carry on the royal bloodline."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you still hoped that we could maybe someday get that far."

"Yeah, I guess I was."

"I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't affect your wanting to stay on and continue to teach the kids."

"I understand, Seto."

"Samantha, I don't want to find another teacher. Mokuba doesn't need this. He needs stability in his life. He's attached to you. He likes you. After the tragedy of his first teacher, then the hell he went through with his second. I couldn't bear to tell him you quit and worse yet that it was due to me that you left."

"What you mean? What happened to his first teacher? And does this second teacher have anything to do with why he was so skittish when I first started?"

"Yes, she was mean to him and couldn't stand the fact that he wasn't a genius or at least at the grade level he should be."

"I see that explains a little. What happened to his first teacher?"

"Not now, tomorrow. We'll have time to discuss it."

Samantha smiled and nodded. "All right. Tomorrow then."


	9. Chapter 234

After Seto took Samantha to the side Yami wasn't just going to sit there and watch this. He didn't know why he hated seeing Seto with that woman. Maybe it was jealousy. Seto found not one but two women and had relationships with them. He hadn't been able to find anyone to ever be that close too. He looked down at Maura who was trying to open her puzzle box. Then he saw Mokuba was sitting next to his rocking horse and looking at the things he got.

He got up and walked over to Mokuba. "Hey kiddo. You want to try your new rocking horse?"

Mokuba looked up in surprise nodded.

Yami smiled and helped the little boy up and put him on the rocking horse. Yami started to rock it a little to show the boy what it does.

Mokuba was thrilled. He started rocking and Yami made sure he was holding the reins and stayed nearby incase he fell. The horse was about 5 feet tall. It was unusual for rocking horses to be that tall but not unheard of.

It sickened Yami just to even look. All he wanted to do was go over there and tear them apart. Then again maybe it was cause he wasn't use to seeing his little brother with someone. Meaning he wouldn't always be there. He wasn't sure what the reason. He slightly wondered if it was Samantha. He'd never met Natalia. It wasn't as if Samantha had done anything wrong really. Maybe it was just the stress from all the training and everything else that had happened.

Yugi opened the door and knocked unsure if now was the right time.

Yami turned around and was surprised to see him. "Yugi what are you doing here?"

"Oh um well…"

"Come in, its all right." Yami said he wanted to go and greet his friend and reassure him it was okay to enter but he was afraid to leave Mokuba's side while he was on the horse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto looked over and seeing Yugi sighed. Then he turned back to Samantha. "You never did answer my question."

"What question would that be?"

"If we ever truly break up will it affect your teaching Mokuba?"

Samantha sighed. "I'd need some time off if we did to get over it. But I will do my best not to let it stop me from what I was asked to do. You're right, it wouldn't be fair or right to Mokuba if I quit over it. It would only make it that much harder for the poor thing to learn. I had high hopes that I could get him closer to where he should be by now."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"That what?"

"Well it's Maura."

"Figures."

"Seto don't be like that. It's not her fault, but he tries harder to succeed and do harder things like Maura and it sets him back and depresses him that he can't do it."

"So what's your suggestion?"

"Well I didn't have one, but I guess I could give Mokuba some assignments to do before he leaves on Monday and then he could return on Wednesday and start something else while I look over what he's done and then do the same thing at the end of the day and he could return on Friday."

"What about the other days?"

"Well I know he has speech classes after school twice a week. I thought that perhaps she could switch to the days he's not in school and this way she could spend a little more time with him. Perhaps she could even help him with the work I assign him and she could get him to talk out the problems."

Seto thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. I'll talk to Talana about it. But why only three days a week?"

"Well I thought that perhaps on the other days including Saturday that those days I could teach Maura. This way perhaps Mokuba will relax a little and not feel as pressured. I can also focus all my attention to him. I give him as much as I can but I also have to help Maura some too."

"All right. You're in charge of the school so you set the schedule."

"Good then that's what we'll do. Every other day I'll focus only on one or the other from 8 to 3."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

While this was happening Yugi walked over to Yami.

"So, what's with the rocking horse?" Yugi asked.

"It was a gift for Mokuba. He seems happy with it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled, "Well I got him something but I'm not sure if you'll approve?"

Yami looked at him strange, "Why wouldn't I? You're his friend Yugi why wouldn't I allow a present?"

Yugi opened the sack he was holding.

"Oh." Was all Yami had to say.

"Seto, come over here and look at this."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Samantha gave Seto a peck on the lips. "You go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, I'll meet you out front say 10?"

"Make it 9."

Seto smiled, "Nine it is then."

Samantha then left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto sighed and walked over to where Yami and Yugi were standing. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?"

Yugi opened his sack and showed him.

"He wants to give it to Mokuba. But I'm not sure he's ready for that kind of responsibility yet." Yami said.

"I don't know why not. It might be good for him. I might even help him."

"Are you sure? I know after that incident when we were little you've not been too fond of them."

"We'll have to find it a temporary living space till the playroom renovation is complete then it can live in there."

"Perfect. The last room I can make things for it the play and scratch on." Yami said. "Are you sure you okay with this?"

"As long as I don't have to deal with it on a daily basis it's fine."

Yami smiled then turned and much to Mokuba's disappointment stopped the rocking horse.

"W-why did you stop me big brother?"

Yami smiled and took the boy off the horse and said, "Cause Yugi here has a present for you."

Yugi gave the sack to Mokuba he opened it to find a kitten.

"One of the knights I ran into after buying it called it Lancelot. Well I've had it a few days and that's what I've called it. But you can rename it."

"I think we should. I'm not sure how he can even say it." Seto said.

"I don't know, I bet he can." Yami said. "Why don't you try it Mokuba."

Mokuba thought he was kind of like Seto. He wasn't sure he could say it. But if Yami had faith he could do it he was willing to try. "L-lanc…al-lot."

"I still think we should change it." Seto said.

Yami sighed, "Why do you want to do Mokuba? Do you want to keep Lancelot or change it?"

"C-can I k-keep it f-for now and s-see?"

"Of course you can, can't he Seto?"

"If you want to kiddo, that's fine."


	10. Chapter 235

"This ones for Maura." Yugi said.

"Maura come over here." Yami said.

Maura put her puzzle box down, she still hadn't been able to open it, and ran over to where Yami was.

Yugi handed her, her present.

Maura opened it to find a belt with a pouch to store things in. "Wow, this is cool! I'm not sure what all I'll put in it but it great! Thanks you!"

Yugi smiled, "You're welcome."

"Here you go. I made this for you."

Yami opened it and found a bookmark. "Um, thanks Yugi it's nice."

Yugi smiled realizing he thinks it's just a normal bookmark. "It's very special."

Yami looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you have a book I could show you?"

Mokuba still holding his kitten reached down and picked up one of the books he got for Christmas. "Here you go b-big brother. Y-you can use one of m-mine."

Yami smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks kid."

"Now read a line or two then place the bookmark in there." Yugi said.

Yami thought it was weird but did as he was told. "Okay now what?"

"Now place the bookmark there and close the book."

Yami did as he was told.

"Now open the book." Yugi said.

Mokuba looked on to see what would happen as Yami opened the book. As he opened the book he saw a small section glowing.

Yugi smiled. "It's a special bookmark, it not only saves your page but tells you which page and what line you stopped on."

"Wow this will be perfect for my spell books." Yami said. "Could you make a second one too?"

"I guess so, why?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and put his hand on Mokuba's head. "We've got quite a few big books we've collected over the years. At the moment our little one here can't read them, but he enjoys us reading to him. Well sometimes he falls asleep when we're reading…"

Mokuba blushed and ducked his head at that. Yami pulled him close and kissed his head. "Well we tend to sometimes forget which page we ended on and tend to reread half the story again cause we forget to place a bookmark. He wont argue over it and tell us this, which we tell him too but either way it would help us."

Yugi smiled. "Of course I'd be happy to!"

"What's with the goofy smile?" Seto asked.

"Well, its just that…"

"That what?"

"Well I've been here 2 years and in that time I can't say that I've ever felt this castle or the two of you so happy."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Seto demanded to know.

"Well everyone feels it. It's like a heavy burden or depression has been taken." Yugi said. "Everyone feels it! Whether they admit it or not!"

"Do you always talk but make no sense?" Seto asked.

Yami pulled Mokuba closer to him so the boy was standing in front of him with his back to him. "I know what he's talking about Seto."

Seto looked at Yami. "Well explain it then."

"We've always been unhappy. Even when we laugh and have fun there was always the underlining sadness of not knowing the fate of our brother. Then when each search party came up empty we always seemed to fall even further into depression. But then a light shined upon us Seto. It lifted us from the darkness."

"You're going to have to be less cryptic. You know I hate it when you talk all cryptic like that!"

Yami shook his head and smiled, "You found our light, Seto." Then he squeezed Mokuba tightly. "He is our light and our hope for the future Seto. You brought Mokuba home to us. We've screwed up and in the beginning we didn't realize that by not telling Mokuba our feelings for him and watching out for him and reading all the signs better we lost him! We should have seen the writing on the wall. The fact that we were told the big five spoke to Mokuba twice…"

"Three." Mokuba interrupted.

"What?" Seto and Yami both asked at the same time not knowing that they boy had spoken to any member of the big five more than the two times they knew of.

"Four, if you c-count the time after the p-party too. But you can't c-count that."

Seto bent down next to him. "Mokuba, Ryo told us about the one that sent him away to talk to you…"

"Then after you ran away Otogi told us another one talked to you." Yami continued.

"When did this other time happen and why can't you count the one after the party what did he say?" Seto asked.

Yami, whose arms were still around the boy, squeezed him tight. "It's all right kiddo. We just want to know."

Maura wondered who these big five people were. Though from the sound of things she didn't like them already. She also wondered what party. But was afraid they'd yell at her if she interrupted to ask.

"Well a-after t-the party and y-you l-left one c-came in and s-said he w-wanted to talk to me."

Seto glared, "What did he say to you?"

Mokuba shook his head. "N-nothing. R-Ryo was r-reading to me on the c-couch when he asked. R-Ryo asked w-why?"

"What was his answer?" Yami asked.

"H-he s-said that there w-was a f-flower that boomed only at n-night and wanted to s-show it to me."

"Right, like I think any of them would know what a flower was if came up and bit them."

"Seto!" Yami scolded.

"What? It's the truth!"


	11. Chapter 236

Seto decided to ignore Yami for the moment. "What did Ryo say when he said that?"

"H-he t-told him no. T-that if I w-went anywhere h-he'd g-go with me. B-but t-that it was too close to bedtime and t-treatm-ments to go."

"What did he do?" Yami asked.

"H-he left."

"Okay now when was this other time you said he talked to you?"

Mokuba just looked away.

Seto gently lifted his chin. "I'm not upset with, Mokuba. I'm mad at them for driving you away from us. It's true that we are partially to blame for this but that's beside the point. When did this happen and what did he say to you?"

"H-he w-was s-scarey b-but it w-was before m-my party."

"Where were you that he could talk to you without anyone knowing?" Seto asked.

Mokuba again looked away.

Yami kissed the top of his head. "Mokuba please tell us. We wont be mad or upset. We just need to know."

Mokuba sighed. "I t-took b-blue eyes and w-went outside to play early t-that m-morning. H-he asked I-if it c-came down t-to it w-who would you k-keep m-me or y-your b-brother."

"What did you tell him?"

"I d-didn't talk to him."

"Okay, then what did you think? Who did you think?" Seto asked.

"You shouldn't ask him that, Seto."

"Why not?"

"Because we already know the answer."

Seto looked at Mokuba who was staring at the ground and realized Yami was right. There was no point to the question. The boy felt they would choose their brother over him. "Mokuba what else did he say?"

"H-he s-said t-that you w-wouldn't w-want me anymore. T-that you'd send me back. T-that everything I had b-belonged to y-your brother."

Seto and Yami were both fuming at that moment.

"Mokuba, look at me." Seto said.

Mokuba looked at him.

"Even if someone else had been our real brother, we wouldn't have sent you away. And as for your toys and everything else we gave you…"

"Those would have always been yours to keep Mokuba." Yami said interrupting Seto.

"Yami's right it wouldn't have made a difference if someone else had come in. If we gave it to you then it was always yours to keep." Seto said.

"Mokuba is that why when you left with Ryo you didn't take the dark magician or blue eyes white dragon or even your baby dragon after we gave them to you and told you they were yours?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded. "H-he also s-said w-what I alr-ready t-thought."

Yami knew that one. "That all the presents we hid in the closet were for our brother and not you?"

Mokuba nodded.

"I knew it was a mistake not to tell him." Yami said.

"I know the feeling but I still stand by my first decision that we handled that the right way. Though if we'd thought when he saw us one of us should have went to talk with him. But at the time neither of us foresaw a problem. By the time either of us thought about how sensitive he was and might be feeling left out we were getting ready for the party. I mean we both agreed that it wouldn't be long before we thought we'd be giving him the gifts."

"True."

"Why do you think it mattered so much to them whether or not we adopted Mokuba? I mean it's apparent they were trying to drive him away from day one. There is no way they could have possibly known the truth about Mokuba when you brought him home. I mean from what we understand they didn't even realize the truth till they saw him holding the millennium rod. So if they didn't know till then what possible reason could there have been?"

"I wish I knew. It's very strange. If anything after they found out the truth I'd have thought then more than ever they'd want to keep him." Seto said standing up.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Simple, with us out of the way it'd been easy for them to scare Mokuba into doing what they wanted. I mean he was raised to be someone's slave. I'd have thought that they'd kill us and just use him as their way of getting the throne."

"Mmm…yes. I see what you mean. But perhaps there's a reason why they didn't."

"Any ideas of what that might be?"

"One, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Mokuba is like you."

"I still don't see anything about him that resembles me."

Yami smiled, "Oh, he's exactly like you…in more ways than one. You may not see it and I can't say if anyone else sees it, but I see it." Then Yami bent down close to Mokuba. "Sometimes that's a pain." Then he growled into his neck delighted in the squeal he got out of him.

Seto glared at him. "Why would that be a pain?"

"What you don't think having two of you's a nightmare?"

The others in the room did their best to stifle their giggling.

Seto turned insulted.

"Oh come one Seto don't be like that. I'm only teasing. You should feel happy knowing how much Mokuba's like you."

Seto shook his head. "If what you said is true then that's the reason the big five didn't want him."

"How do you figure?" Yami asked.

"They were afraid that if he was too much like me then someday he may turn on them. They'd lose their control over him."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

Seto ruffled the kids hair, "I guess they couldn't handle trying to control us kiddo."

Mokuba giggled.

Seto thought about the run away note. "I still can't figure out who wrote that run away note though."

"Yes, I suspected at first the big five wrote it. Like they did the fake letter saying that our brother had been found."

"I don't think so. It was too nice. If it hadn't been for the fact that Mokuba couldn't read or write at the time I'd sworn to you he did it."

At Mokuba's eyes went wide. "W-what did it s-say?"

Seto and Yami looked at him. They never thought of the possibility that he could have gotten someone to write it for him. Mostly cause he refused talked to tell them what was happening and almost never trusted total strangers. They couldn't imagine him telling someone he didn't even know what he wouldn't tell anyone he did. But what else could it mean. After Mokuba returned and they learned that neither Mokuba nor Ryo had written the note, they question the entire castle. The few that had met Mokuba all swore he didn't even talk to them. They suspected maybe Otogi since the boy had spent some time with him. But he swore he didn't and even wrote a few words of the letter down to prove he couldn't hardly write much less in cursive. Now they had to pry out of Mokuba who this mystery person is!


	12. Chapter 237

"Mokuba do you know who wrote the note?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked away.

Seto lifted his chin. "We're not angry little one. We want to know."

Mokuba sighed, "I m-met a woman."

"What woman where?" Yami asked.

"T-the d-day after the p-party. S-she came up t-to me w-when I w-was outside. S-she w-wanted me to w-write it."

"What did she say when you told her you couldn't?" Seto asked.

"S-she kept asking why I c-couldn't."

"What did you tell her?" Yami asked.

Mokuba shook his head and snuggled his back into Yami's embrace more. "N-nothing. I w-wouldn't tell her."

Feeling the little boy shift Yami tightened his grip around him and kissed his head.

"I really wish you had told us all of this, Mokuba." Seto said.

"Y-you weren't here w-when I m-met her."

Seto frowned but then shook his head. 'We must have still been looking for our brother.' "I'm sorry, kiddo. I remember it was just the same day or next day you asked to go with us to look."

"This was why I said we should have let him go with us when he asked." Yami said. "I was a little worried he was feeling left out. Though I never imagined him running away."

Mokuba blinked in surprise. Yami had agreed to let him go.

"I know, I know. I should have thought about that too. But I didn't. The only thing that went through my mind at the time was he'd be safer at home. I mean we were shot at! If not for the protection spell Mokuba put on our necklaces we'd have been killed. Plus the trouble we had with our wagon. I just didn't want to risk him getting hurt."

"W-why d-didn't you t-tell me big brother! I t-thought…"

"Thought what? Tell me." Seto asked.

"I t-thought you j-just d-didn't w-want me, anymore. I'd b-be in the w-way."

Seto kissed his forehead. "No, sweetheart. You are never in the way. I told you, you wouldn't be when I brought you home. I never thought I'd make you feel unwanted. That was never what I wanted. We just well…we always wanted to find our brother and we sometimes lost focus on what was important. Yami suggested that we should have tried to see if you could hold the millennium rod sooner. But I was afraid you'd get hurt. I didn't want to risk it. I see now I should have listened to him. I wanted to believe you were our real brother but…but its hard to accept that something you searched for… for years coming up empty was suddenly dropped into your lap. I never meant to drive you away Mokuba. I only was doing what I felt was the best way to keep you safe from harm. Not that it's done a lot of good even in the castle but I'm doing my best."

"M-Maura."

Maura snapped out of her trance of just watching and listening. "Yes?"

"W-will you hold L-Lanc-celot?"

Maura smiled and held out her arms to take the kitten. "Sure, I'd love too!"

Once Maura had Lancelot, Mokuba lifted Yami's arms and pulled out of his embrace. Yami was disappointed at first till he saw the boy throw his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto was slightly taken back. He never expected it. He didn't argue though. He hugged him back. Then he pulled the boy up. "Now, Mokuba who was this woman? What did she do to you?"

"N-nothing."

"That doesn't answer the question of who she was? Did you see anyone else with her?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I d-don't know w-who s-she was. I d-didn't s-see anyone."

"Well what was her name?"

Mokuba gulped. She had told him her name, but then he wasn't sure he remembered it enough to say it.

"Mokuba did she tell you her name?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded, "S-she w-was r-really nice. But I c-couldn't even s-say her name then. T-there's not w-way I can say it now! I k-know I-it s-sounded like it started w-with an e and s-sorta sounded like ease. B-but t-then S-Samantha says that an I c-can s-sound like an E."

Seto and Yami got to thinking.

"I don't think I know anyone whose name even comes close." Yami said.

"The name doesn't sound familiar. Mokuba I don't suppose she gave you a last name."

Mokuba shook his head no.

"I knew that'd be too much to ask for." Seto said.

"Well let's forget it for now. There's not much else we can do. After Christmas we'll talk to the big four since all but one are in custody downstairs and then we'll talk with them then. Maybe we can learn more." Yami said.

"You're right. There's no point in continuing." Seto said.

"Mai, would you and Isis take the kids and see about getting them a temporary playroom where they can play and Mokuba's kitten can stay and not get hurt till the renovations completed?" Yami asked.

"Certainly." Mai said.

Once outside the room, Isis turned to Mokuba and said, "Of course. Let's go find someplace for you to go. Master Mokuba why don't you run upstairs and get one of your old shirts out of the laundry basket."

Mokuba looked at her like she was crazy. "W-why?"

"Simple. You want the kitten to bond with you and when it's not with you it will be very lonely. At least with something of yours it can sleep on it and not feel so alone!" Maura said.

"Okay." Mokuba ran upstairs and found a shirt and went back downstairs.

Mai saw a tear in the shirt and took it from him. "Mokuba what happened to your shirt?"

"I w-was l-looking around and w-went outside the m-maze and a-accident-dentally tore it on s-some bushes. I m-meant to fix it or t-tell you or Isis and see what to do. Y-your not mad are you?"

Mai gave a sad smile realizing that even now the boy feared punishment. She raised her hand and almost wanted to cry when he cringed. She slowly started to stroke his hair. She kissed the side of his head when he seemed to relax at that. "Never, sweetie. You will never get into trouble over something like this."

"Y-you won't t-tell Seto or Yami will you?"

This time Isis spoke up first. And gently grabbed his chin to get him to look at her. "We normally wouldn't because it's not important. But we are this time only to reassure you that nothing bad is going to happen. This is one shirt little one. They wont be mad or upset."

"Y-you sure?"

Isis kissed his forehead, "Yes, I'm sure." Then she took the shirt from Mai. "Mai why don't you and Maura go on ahead and find a pillow and maybe a blanket for the kitten. Then scout around for a temporary place, while I talk to the king and Master Yami."

Mokuba didn't want to do this at all! But saw no way out of it.


	13. Chapter 238

A/N: I see you guys forgot the rules here. If you wish a new chapter you have to review. 1 review is all I ask. To answer anyone elses fear on whether or not the past will be changed. To find out you'll have to wait till part 7. It will be told if its changed or not then.

* * *

Isis took Mokuba's hand and led him back into the room where Seto and Yami were talking with Varon and Alister to get them to ask around and see if they could find out who the woman was Mokuba had seen and talked too.

As Isis got closer Mokuba was tugging on her hand to get her to change her mind. Finally when they were within just a few feet Mokuba tried something more desperate to stop her. He dug his heels into the rug and pulled her only to be jerked forward. She barely caught him from falling.

However the movement caught Yami's attention.

"You shouldn't do that sweetheart. You could get hurt." Isis lightly scolded him.

"L-let's just go!"

"Isis is there a problem?" Yami asked. Noticing that Mokuba for some reason didn't want to be here.

Mokuba gulped. 'Great now she has their attention!'

Seto also turned to see what the problem was.

Mokuba imagined himself snatching the shirt and running off. But then he realized that wouldn't help the situation. Isis would still be there and could still tell. So as long as she was still there it didn't matter whether or not the shirt was.

Isis handed the shirt to Yami.

Mokuba wanted to scream at her, 'Are you crazy giving it to him!'

"It looks like one of Mokuba's shirts." Seto said.

"It's got a pretty big tear in it. There's no since in keeping it. Just throw it away." Yami said.

Mokuba looked wide-eyed at that.

"We were thinking about using it for Mokuba's kitten."

"Then why did you show it to us?" Seto asked. "Why didn't you just do it?"

At that Isis turned and pulled the kid, who was pulling back from her at the same time, forward. Seto and Yami were confused as to why the kid didn't want to come closer.

"This is the problem. He told us that he went outside the maze exploring and accidentally tore his shirt. We did scold him for going outside the maze but he feared he was in big trouble. Mai reached out to comfort him by stroking his hair and he cringed in fear. He begged us not to tell you. We told him he wouldn't get into any real trouble, that it was only one shirt, but I don't think he believed us cause he was fighting me the whole way here." Isis told them.

Seto and Yami both bent down.

"Mokuba come over here." Seto said.

Mokuba whimpered slightly and walked over.

"Kiddo, you have to learn nothing here is the same here as it was there." Yami said.

"Yami's right. I thought we'd done enough to teach you that." Seto said. Then sighed. "I guess we need to have a long talk and discuss some of the rules. But you have to know kiddo; we've discussed this before. No matter what, I mean no matter what happens or how many rules you break or how bad you are we will never beat you!"

"Mokuba, we don't want you to be afraid to tell us something, even something as minor as this. We may get upset but I swear to you we wont ever beat you!" Yami said.

Mokuba just nodded he still couldn't believe they were that forgiving. "Y-your r-really n-not m-mad?"

"I'm not happy to hear you left the garden or the maze for that matter and went outside it. But I'm not angry about the shirt." Seto said. Then he want to cry as Mokuba cringed as he brought his hand up to his cheek.

Mokuba saw that he was just going to leave it there and not slap him or anything. He sighed and nuzzled his head into his brother's hand. At that Seto smiled and caressed his cheek.

Yami too sighed, "Sweetheart we have to find a way to show you that we wont hurt you. I realize that every little thing you did wrong required some form of beating but we will never get mad enough at you to hit you!"

Mokuba opened his eyes and saw how sad Seto and Yami were. He couldn't help still having some fears. He'd spent almost five years of being beaten for even minor things. It wasn't that easy to just let all of that go and accept that he won't ever be beaten for anything. He didn't want Seto and Yami to be unhappy and could clearly see they were more sad than upset. A part of himself imagined himself running and throwing his arms around them and hugging them tight. But he knew he'd never have the courage at the moment to do that. So he walked closer carefully and when it was even more clear to him that they had no intentions of hurting him that they were just worried. He bent down and hugged them both tightly.

Needless to say this was the last thing that either of them expected after the way he was acting before. But it didn't matter they hugged him back just as tightly.

"We love you too much to hurt you like that Mokuba. We don't ever want you to be afraid to come to us. If you're afraid of how we'll react then at least tell Ryo or Mai or Isis." Seto said.

"Ask one of them to talk to us. But we don't want you to ever fear us Mokuba. We want you to tell us anything that's bothering you." Yami said.

Mokuba sighed holding them tighter. "I c-can r-really t-tell you anything and y-you want b-be mad?"

They both hugged him tight.

"I can't promise that we won't be mad about something that you do but the worse thing that will ever happen to you is you have to spend more time in your room. But you will always be feed and if anyone, I mean anyone hurts you or makes you feel bad like the big five did. You tell someone this!" Seto said.

"Seto's right little one. Even if we get angry over something we will always forgive you. Even if we punish you for something, this doesn't mean we have stopped loving you or will ever stop loving you. We love you too much to stop now."

Seto was surprised at that. He hadn't thought of that. That only made him hug the boy that much tighter. "We have wanted you with us for years Mokuba. When I found you I was so happy! Even though I didn't know you were who we were looking for I think somewhere in my heart I knew it. I never gave up hope of finding you Mokuba. I couldn't bear to loose you again! I lost you twice. The first time I had no say in the matter. The second time you left because of me! Please don't ever leave us little one we couldn't handle it! We love you so much! Much more than you can ever imagine."

Mokuba was crying he couldn't believe it! They truly did care for him this much. He hugged back even tighter. He never dreamed that such a thing could happen. That he'd be so loved and cherished and be so open and honest about things. Mokuba was thankful they didn't say they'd never be mad at him over something. He would have known then that they were only telling him what he wanted to hear. He'd been around enough adults at the parties his stepmother threw to know when they were lying and only saying this cause he was a child! But he could actually feel and tell how much the two of them loved him he just couldn't believe it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on, Joey!"

"Ah Serenity do I have to! It's Christmas we were suppose to spend it together, not go back to the castle!"

"Look Joey, if I knew you like I think I do then you wont give out any Christmas presents at all when you do go back to work."

"So what if I don't!"

Serenity walked over and grabbed his ear.

"Ow, ow, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"I'm just making sure of it!"

"But Serenity why this of all things! You know what I go threw with the king this will only increase it with both him and the other guards and knights!"

"You're doing it because I made a promise and you need a present!"

Joey groaned he hated this but didn't have much choice Serenity was going to for him too one way or another.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Shizuka meanwhile called Ryo.

"Hi, Ryo. I heard you were at your place."

"Yeah, my parents are in town visiting."

"Really! Your parents are in town?"

"Yeah, for a few days."

"So, when can I met them?"

"What?"

"I want to met them!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Shizuka."

"What? But why not? Don't you want them to met your fiancé?"

"Excuse me?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, I'm tired of only being just your little girlfriend! I want to be more!"

"I'm sorry Shizuka but I'm just not ready to make that much of a commitment yet."

"I bet you would have with her." Shizuka mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I bet they'd love to me anyway."

"Well their only in town for another couple of days and I'm going to see if I can bring Mokuba out here to met them. Their really anxious to met him."

Now he had Shizuka's blood boiling, "WHAT! You're going to let your parents met that brat kid but not your own girlfriend!" Shizuka demanded to know.

"My parents are interested to met with my little brother and so I'm going to let them met him. Besides after everything they heard about me I just don't think their ready yet to handle meeting you."

"You told them! I told you I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yeah, I know but still…" Ryo said. A part of Ryo could never get the image of Duke on top of her kissing her out of his head. Yeah she claimed shock but the fact that it took him time to stand there and watch then walk away get on his horse and ride away then stopped a few feet after looked back and the only thing that was different was he was practically in her lap. He could have been mistaken and she was telling the truth and fought him off. But the fact that her supposed shock lasted for at least five minutes was more than he could believe. Even now. He forgave her and lied and said he totally believed and trusted her. But how could he possible go to his parents and tell them more than just he caught her kissing another guy. Tell them everything before Shizuka showed up and did. He just couldn't handle seeing the disapproval he knew would be in their eyes. Not to mention the lecture Bakura would give him later for bringing her over.

"I'm sorry Shizuka but maybe next time. Oh and don't even think about going around and telling everyone that you're my fiancé! I don't think you'll like the looks on people's faces when I announce that I have no current intention of marrying you! Good bye!"

Shizuka was fuming even more now! "How dare he! This is that brats fault! He the sweet angel everyone things gets to met his parents! He runs away to be with Ryo and yet he leaves me to be with him! Why does he care so much about that brat! I've heard so what after everything that happened to him he deserves to met your parents more than I do cause some jerk came on to me! I won't have it! I will make you mine Ryo! Even if I have to go through both Bakura and that brat to do it!"

"Is everything all right in here Shizuka?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, grandfather just making sure everything locked up."

"All right then."

"I will have you Ryo, mark my words!" Shizuka said in a low voice.


	14. Chapter 239

After a few minutes Seto and Yami pulled the boy up.

"You feel better now?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Now why don't you run along and go play with your kitten." Yami said.

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba said and took Isis' hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After Mokuba was out of the room Yami sighed, "We once debated on getting a therapist for when our brother moved in. So that it would help both him and Mokuba adjust. We haven't even though we felt Mokuba might feel left out with Maura. But they seemed to get along so well and I thought we'd done enough to make Mokuba know that he's safe. But now I think we should seriously look into it."

"I agree but I'm not sure it'll work. Mokuba's so easily spooked by strangers anymore."

"Yes, I know. We'll have to find a way. Everything we've tried seems to work for a while but then it turns right around and ends on days like this… like we never did anything… it was all for nothing!"

"I guess this means tomorrow we'll be looking for one."

"I'd better be going now." Yugi said.

"Don't be silly, Yugi." Yami said. "We still haven't given you your present yet!"

"M-My present?"

"Yes, of course your present. Follow me." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They went down to the basement to the opposite side of the hall where the doctor's office is. Yami opened the door and walked inside.

Yugi walked in and was shocked. "What's all this?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "Seto suggested that you could use this for your practice."

Yugi blinked and then looked at them. "My practice?" he questioned.

Seto shrugged, "I'm sure, Dr. Solomon wont mind a little competition. I'm sure he'll help you in anyway you can."

Yugi realized what he was saying. He was going to let him practice his healing medicine.

"The only conditions on this are that they must see and talk to Dr. Solomon first. Then if he feels it necessary or feels like you can help them more then you may treat them. I make this condition cause I don't want everyone in town with even the sniffles to come running here! One I don't want that many people in and out of the castle without a legitimate reason. And two I don't want any more trouble from Noah or anyone like him slipping and possibly hurting the kids or end up getting one or both kids real sick." Seto said.

"I-I understand. Thank you for giving me this chance my king."

"Don't thank me, thank Yami. I'm only establishing the rules."

"I see, Thank you soo much." Yugi said.

"Well I had all these shelves made just for your scrolls and books. And Seto was the one who suggested we use this section. I didn't think you'd mind." Yami said.

"No, It's great!"

"Then we'll leave you to get settled in." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Seto and Yami walked into the living room, Serenity with Joey in tow came in.

Joey spotted them and straighten up, Serenity was surprised by this. She saw Seto and Yami but didn't know who they were.

"My king, M-Master Yami, we-we were coming to see if we could have an audience with you." Joey stuttered.

Serenity was surprised but quickly bowed. "It's an honor my king. I am Serenity. Joey's sister."

Seto and Yami were surprised. They had heard that Joey had a sister but were surprised that she was so pretty. Yami took note that she looked a little like Shizuka but she had purple hair and Serenity had brown hair. They'd never pass as twins but they did have quite a few similarities. The thing that Seto noticed was she seemed a lot nicer like Shizuka.

Seto nodded.

"It's a pleasure, we've heard quite a bit about you."

Serenity looked at Joey, "Not nearly anything good I'm sure."

"Well anyway we wanted to thank you for allowing Joey to become a guard. I know that someday he will be an excellent knight!"

Seto, Yami and even Joey looked away at that. None of them are sure that he will make it that far.


	15. Chapter 240

"Well we just came to give you some Christmas gifts." Serenity said.

"Oh, um yeah and Master Mokuba and Miss Maura too." Joey said.

Yami nodded and walked over and pulled the assistance rope.

A maid walked in and over to them. "Yes, Master Yami?"

"You are…?" Yami asked.

"Melissa, I was assigned to Princess Jasmine and Queen Diana. I was going off shift when I heard the assistance bell. What can I do for you?"

"Mai and Isis are in on of the rooms in the southeast wing with the kids. Ask Mai and Isis to bring the kids to the living room."

Melissa bowed, "Yes, Master Yami."

"Follow us into the living room." Yami said.

Joey was surprised. He thought they'd wait there at the door and do it there. But he didn't argue. He and Serenity followed them into the living room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Melissa searched several rooms till she heard laughing. She pressed her ear to the door and then knocked.

Mai answered the door. "Oh, yes can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, Master Yami wanted the kids in the living room."

"Did he say why?" Mai asked.

"No ma'am, he only said that he wanted them there."

"Oh all right. You may leave."

Melissa bowed and left. Mai went back inside and gathered up the kids and they all went to the living room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Maura along with Mai and Isis walked into the living room.

"You wanted to see us, Big brother?" Maura asked Yami.

"Yes, you guys know Joey. This is his sister Serenity." Yami said. Then turned to Serenity. "Serenity this is Mokuba and Maura."

Serenity smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Joey's told me all about you. Thank you Maura for helping my no talent brother with his Christmas presents."

Maura giggled and said, "Sure it was no problem. He helped me find the prefect presents to get my family. So we're even."

"Well I'd still like to thank you and you my king for finally giving my brother a chance by making him a guard. I'd like to show my gratitude." Serenity gave them each a present. "I couldn't very well just give you and Maura a present my king. I just wouldn't have felt right about not giving everyone a present."

'That's my sister for ya, soft hearted.' Joey thought.

"Since Yugi gave me my sight back I've been able to do so many things. I started taking pottery classes. I made those for each of you plus I have one for Yugi. I bought little charms to put under each."

Everyone opened theirs to find a small heart with wings. Just below the heart each one was different symbol. Yami had the sun, Seto had the moon and Mokuba had a star. Maura's had a flower.

"Yugi's symbol is a horse. I made one for Joey here too. His as you can see is a small soldier. I made one for myself and its got a little bird on it." Serenity said.

"I love it thank you so much!" Maura said putting it on.

"This is very nice of you." Seto said.

"It was kind of you, thank you." Yami said. He felt she deserved thanks even though Seto wasn't going to say it.

Serenity smiled, "It was my pleasure. You wouldn't happen to know where Yugi is so I can give him his would you?"

"I think he's downstairs in his new office." Yami said.

"If you'll wait a minute sis, I'll go with you. But sense you insisted I get gifts too and bring them I might as well give them now." Joey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry big brother. I completely forgot!"

'Why doesn't that surprise me!' Joey wondered.

"Well I don't know if you'll accept this as a present my king, but Serenity and I both agreed on it." Joey said.

'I also know that once the king sees this I'll never live it down!'

Seto and Yami were surprised. They wondered what he was talking about.

Joey then handed a sack to Maura. "Here ya go kid. I hope ya like it."

Maura opened the sack and gasped and pulled out a puppy. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"He's been getting into everything! Joey started calling him scamp." Serenity said.

'Yeah, that and a lot of other things.' Joey thought. But as he looked over at Seto he could just tell he was dieing to say something but the only thing holding him back was Serenity. He didn't want to taught him in front of her. He was grateful for that. But he could just tell what he was thinking. He was thinking how amusing it was that a dog was giving a dog as a gift. He never understood what it was the king saw in him to start calling him a dog but it didn't make a difference. He knew he would never live it down!

"Then that's what I'll call you. Scamp! I can keep him can't I big brother?" Maura asked.

"I don't know Maura. I mean I'm not too sure how Mokuba's kitten will react to having a lively puppy running everywhere."

"It's your decision on allowing her to keep the dog or not. But seeing as how you were going to create a magic play land why not build a small opening to the back or side or which ever direction the outside ends up at. We could fence in a small sized area and let the dog have that much on the real outside.

"That's an idea. Mokuba's kitten would stay in the main play area, while Maura's puppy stays in the other room across the hall. As long as you kids are careful and make absolutely certain that you shut the doors to the rooms then everything will be fine." Yami said.

"I think we'll get them some collars and you just put a spell on both the collars and the room so that each animal stays in their room. Not just if the kids forget but what if a maid or someone opens one of the doors and looks in for whatever the reason and the animal gets out. Example its time to eat and a maid opens the door to tell the kids this and the animal slips past her and we spend the rest of the night trying to hunt them down."

"Hmm…you've got a point. I think I'll do one better and put the spell on the animals instead. This way even if they lose their collars unless Mokuba or Maura specifically hold them and take them out of the room they won't be able to leave the room."

Joey then handed Mokuba his present.

He opened it to find a hat much like what the knights wear with a feather. It's was a cheap knock off of the real feather but he couldn't find the real thing that was in his price range.

"Well I'm not too sure how often he'll wear it. Just try not to leave in on the ground in the playroom, your kitten will tear it up." Seto said.

"Okay, b-big brother." Mokuba said then turned to Joey and Serenity. "T-thank you f-for my g-gifts."

Serenity smiled. "You're welcome."

"Anytime kid." Joey said. "Well we've disturbed you long enough my king. Come on sis, let's go give Yugi his present then get out of here."

"All right." Serenity said. Then she stood up as did Seto and Yami. Serenity curtsied and said, "Thank you for agreeing to see us and taking the time to talk with us."

Seto and Yami bowed.

"Not at all. It was out pleasure." Yami said.

At that Serenity and Joey left, just as Serenity started to drag him down the stairs Joey could have sworn he saw Honda coming towards the room. He wasn't sure if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.


	16. Chapter 241

After Joey and Serenity left, Eagan, a guard, and Conner, a knight, showed up the same time Honda did. They were nervous about what he was doing here but could only hope it wouldn't be bad.

They approached Seto and Yami and hoped that Honda would let them go first. This way, if he screwed up, at least they'd have already have given their gifts.

"M-My king?" Eagan asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Seto asked.

"No, my king, it's just that, well…" Eagan started.

"The knights and the guards each pooled their money and we came to give our presents to you."

Seto and Yami blinked in surprise. Every year the knights and guards had done this, but they always sent Honda as he was the head of the knights at the time and Conrad head of the guards. The two would come to tell them about their presents. But it's never been real gifts before. Usually it was always something simple like painting the barn or doing something else around the castle to try to both improve upon it in looks or security to try to impress them. As they never expected anything, they were always surprised they did anything. Especially considering they were usually all on the lazy side when it came to doing anything they didn't have to.

"You see, my king, the guards all got together and had this made for you." Eagan said.

Seto opened it and found a large wooden sign with Seto, Yami and Mokuba's names burned into it. Then, on a smaller piece of wood attached to the bigger one, it had Maura's name on it.

"This is great! Thank you. I'll have it hung just outside the front door." Seto said.

Eagan was thrilled. Seto rarely thanked anyone except Yami and Mokuba. The guards and the knights had made a bet. They did it every year, but with the addition of Mokuba and Maura, they upped the ante. Normally, the loser did full duty patrols. Something knights rarely do and guards only half shifts. Rarely did any one guard do a full shift without trading off. This year it was not only normal perimeter patrols, but also full duty shifts at all posts! The winner had to truly impress Seto and Yami. Plus, whoever made Mokuba smile, which in turn would only help impress Seto and Yami more, would have to buy lunch for the winning group for a month. Either, Seto and Yami didn't know about their betting or just didn't care, as they never came out and said anything or tried to forbid or yell at them over it.

Eagan then handed a present to Yami.

Yami opened it to find a box filled with books. "Thank you. I love it. He's my favorite author."

"What kind of books are they, big brother?" Maura asked.

"It's a collection of prose books by Nizam Nese. He's a famous poet that I love."

"W-what's p-prose?" Mokuba asked confused.

"Prose is poems. Poems are words that rhyme, like a lullaby." Yami said

Mokuba was still confused. "W-what's a l-lullaby?"

Everyone looked at the boy and blinked in surprise. No one was sure how to answer that question. They all knew and had experienced the warmth of a mother's love and the gentleness of a lullaby. However, Mokuba never got that. Even as an infant, he had been taken care of by nannies, then his stepmother only took care of his basic needs. Seto didn't get to spend a lot of time with him before he was taken away. His father didn't allow it.

"Well, um…" Seto started.

Maura smiled. "I'll sing you one sometime, I promise. It's something mothers sing to their children when they're little."

"Y-you promise?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Mokuba smiled.

Eagan was happy as well. He hoped the rest would go as well.

Eagan then handed a present to Maura. She opened it to find silk pillowcases.

"Wow, this is great! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Miss Maura." Eagan said, then handed Mokuba his.

Mokuba opened his to find a belt that with lots of pouches and things on it.

"Each guard put something special in each pouch. Though there is a spot for a knife, we didn't get one because we didn't think you would approve of giving him a weapon, my king. The items in the pouches range from coins to seashells since we've heard you like seashells. Some even put special herbs used for healing. Then there's also this box; it has a lot more things that you could put in those pouches like more coins, seashells and all kinds of different things. Anything the guards saw that they felt might interest you went into the box."

"I l-love it!" Mokuba said.

He looked at Conner and smirked with a look that said 'That's a point for me. Now lets see what can do.'

Conner glared at him, but then gave a smirk of his own that said 'Gladly!'

"Well my king, the knights got together and then we traveled far and wide and we each made sketches of the places we saw, then we pooled our money and we had this made just for you." Conner said.

Seto opened it to find a goatskin map of the kingdom. "I-I'm speechless. This must have taken months to complete!"

"More like a year. We've been working very hard on it." Conner said.

"Thank you. I'll hang it in my office." Seto said.

Conner was thrilled! He felt he was ahead in points already. Seto gave an even bigger reaction to his than to Eagan's.

Yami opened his present to find a goatskin map of the castle and the surrounding area. "Wow, how did you manage this?"

"Well, that wasn't easy, but we managed. Hope you like it." Conner said.

"This is wonderful. I love it. Thank you." Yami said.

Connor was absolutely ecstatic; this defiantly put him ahead. Now, if he got the same kind of reaction out of Mokuba, he'd win!

Connor handed Mokuba a package and he opened it to find two long vest coats similar to Seto's, but made specifically for him. One was a light blue and the other was light purple. Mokuba giggled and put the blue one on and turned around. Then he looked at Seto.

"I l-look like you now, Seto."

Seto and Yami laughed and Seto ruffled his hair. "That you do, kiddo. That you do."

Connor then handed Maura her present.

Maura opened to find a bedspread with silk dogs and cats sewn on it.

Maura was thrilled. "It's great! Thank you!"

Connor smiled. "I'm happy you like it, Miss."

Connor looked at Eagan with a smile that said 'I win!'


	17. Chapter 242

Honda just glared at them, but he was in no hurry. He was willing to wait till his turn. He and Duke thought long and hard on what to get and came up with their own presents.

Connor and Egan finished with their presents when Heather walked in.

"My king, I hate to disturb you." Heather said.

"It's fine, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was off-duty and, well, I felt that maybe now was the time to give you the presents from all the maids if it's alright with you."

Seto looked at Connor and Eagan.

"It's fine, my king. We were finished. We were just waiting around incase we were needed." Connor said and glanced towards Honda.

Seto simply nodded, understanding they felt there might be trouble. He wasn't sure why, but wasn't going to question it.

Heather handed Seto his present. Seto opened it to find a bag of hand dipped chocolate with caramel. "My favorite. I appreciate it."

Heather smiled and handed a present to Yami.

Yami opened it to find a basket of mixed nuts. "A whole basket full. Well, this probably won't last long."

"W-what are they, big brother?"

Yami set the basket on the table. "They're different types of nuts. I don't have anything to crack them open with or I'd let you try one."

"Oh, I forgot." Heather said and reached into her pocket and pulled out a nutcracker. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Yami said.

Yami picked up a walnut and cracked it in half, got the good stuff out of it and handed it to Mokuba. He then did the same for Maura.

Mokuba ate it and smiled. Yami could tell he liked it, so he gave him another one. Now it was plain to see that Mokuba loved it. Maura liked it too, just not as much as Mokuba did.

Heather then handed a present to Mokuba.

Mokuba opened it to find marbles and coloring books with markers. "I l-love it! B-but w-what are these?" Mokuba asked, holding up the marbles.

"They're called marbles kiddo. I'm not sure what you can do with them other than roll them around." Seto said.

"I've heard of a couple of games that can be played with them. I'll check around and see what I can come up with." Yami said.

"T-thanks big brother!" Mokuba said.

Heather handed a package to Maura. She opened it to find a light, almost white, yellow tinted silk shirt and skirt, plus matching combs to put in her hair and some silk scarves.

"Oh, I love it! It's great!"

"I hope it fits. We were all in the not-a-clue-as-to-what-to-get zone. A couple of others and I were walking around town and that caught our eye. We thought it'd be perfect."

"It is, and I love it. It's great!" Maura said.

"Well, I'm happy you like it. I must be going now. It's about time for my shift to start." Heather said, leaving.

Honda then approached and said, "Here my king, this is for you."

Seto took it and opened it to find 4 small wooden plaques with everyone's names on them.

"This is very nice Honda."

Honda smiled. "Thank you my king."

Honda then handed one to Yami.

Yami opened it to find a large wood carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Dark Magician and the Baby Dragon. "This is great! I love it! It's terrific. I'll have to find a place for it."

"I'm so happy you like it, Master Yami. I was afraid it wouldn't be good enough."

"No, it's great."

Connor and Eagan were very suspicious. They couldn't figure out his angle. Why was he being so nice?

Honda gave an eerie smile and turned to Mokuba. "This one's yours kid."

Mokuba didn't like him and that smile only made it worse. He walked over and unwrapped the tall present. He was shocked to find a small suit of armor.

"Why a suit of armor?" Seto asked.

"He'll never need that." Yami said.

"He could wear it as protection." Honda said.

Mokuba already had a small fear of enclosed places that he never told anyone about and he had a feeling that that thing would drive him up the wall.

Honda smiled at Mokuba. "Come now kid, try it on."

Mokuba whimpered and shook his head while backing up into Seto. The moment he felt Seto, he turned and clutched the side of his pants and stayed there, refusing to go any closer.

Seto wasn't sure what the problem was, but couldn't really blame the kid. He'd worn armor a time or two and hated it. He looked up to see the evil-like glare he was giving Mokuba. He nudged Yami and he nodded noticing it too.

"What's wrong, kid?" Honda asked.

"He doesn't want to wear it." Yami said. "Just move on and forget it."

Honda didn't like it but said, "Very well. Here you go Miss." Honda said while handing Maura her gift.

Maura opened it to find a small hand-held whip.


	18. Chapter 243

Seto and Yami looked at Honda.

"Why did you give Maura a whip?" Yami asked.

"I thought the girl might like it. We've all heard of the trouble recently. I thought she'd love it to protect herself."

"Yeah, it's great!" Maura said, then she turned and started to whip the air in front of her.

Mokuba whimpered seeing the whip. He clung even tighter to Seto.

Maura heard Mokuba and said, "You want to try it, Mokuba?"

Then she whipped it right in front of Seto and Mokuba.

Mokuba then buried his head into Seto's side.

"Maura, don't do that!" Yami scolded.

"I didn't mean any harm. I made sure I wouldn't hit anyone."

"Still, you should be more careful. Here, let me have it."

"Why? I won't do it again, I promise!"

"You have to tell her. I don't like it, but it'll only upset Mokuba more if she keeps that whip. You can't expect her to just give it to you without an explanation. She'd be pestering you from now on till you explained." Seto said.

Yami sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Seto was right. Even if he just took it away, she would continue to bug him until he told her why she had to give it up.

"Maura, you know how we've told you that Mokuba was abused in his old home."

"Yeah."

"Well, he was beaten with a whip."

"Oh." Maura said sounding depressed. She proceeded to slash the whip once at Honda's leg before handing the whip to Yami.

"Ow! What did you do that for you little brat?" Honda asked, furious.

"Because I felt like it! You probably knew that it would upset Mokuba and that's why you gave it to me!" Maura yelled.

"I don't know what you mean. I simply thought that my and Duke's gifts would be perfect!"

"Well, you were wrong." Seto said.

"My king, mind if we take care of the problem?" Eagan asked.

"Be my guest." Seto said and shrugged. He didn't care. As long as the problem was dealt with.

Connor and Eagan dragged Honda away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Before anyone could say anything, they heard trumpets.

"W-what's that?" Mokuba asked.

"It's to announce when someone of royalty is approaching." Maura explained.

"I've n-never heard them before." Mokuba said.

"The trumpeters don't always do it when they're supposed to." Yami said.

"They're a little on the lazy side." Seto added.

"They sometimes don't realize that royalty's arrived till it's too late." Yami said.

"Also, you can't always hear it in some parts of the castle." Seto finished.

They left to go out front to see who was being announced.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine and Diana also heard the trumpets.

"I bet its Mahaado." Diana said and gathered up David. "We should be there to greet him."

"Are you sure? I mean, it has been snowing pretty hard." Jasmine said in a worried voice.

"I'm sure. I'm also sure the snow was the reason for the delay in his getting here. I have a feeling that sitting either in a carriage or hotel room or something for any length of time would have driven him mad! He doesn't like sitting in one place for very long, so he probably waited for the storm to let up, then used a little magic to move the carriage through the snow with ease."

"He'd really do that?"

"Sure. In the Star Kingdom you not only can use magic freely, but you're actually encouraged to use magic! Why can't Nitesh use magic?"

"I'm not sure. You're allowed to use magic in our kingdom, the Kingdom of Kamilah, but it's frowned upon if it's not an emergency. It's not forbidden, as far as I know. They just don't care for it."

"I see. I guess from what I've see in this kingdom that they allow magic. I can't tell if it's actually encouraged or not."

"I didn't spend a lot of time in town, but I don't think it's encouraged or popular. Other than a few people in the castle, I haven't seen or heard of anyone using magic."

"Well, I guess they've just never learned where as in the Star kingdom it's taught to them from an early age. Well, we'd better get down there. If it is Mahaado, he'll be very cross if I'm not there to meet him."

Jasmine nodded and followed after instructing Asana and the others to tidy up the room on the off chance it was, indeed, Mahaado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Eagan and Connor slammed Honda into the wall.

"What's the big idea with the stupid suit of armor?" Eagan asked.

"Not to mention the whip! Are you just stupid or what?" Connor asked.

"He's right. You're suicidal. We all know Master Mokuba was beaten in his old home." Eagan said.

"Yeah, and rumor has it that most of them were caused by a whip! So what possessed you to get it!" Connor practically yelled.

At that, Honda just smiled.


	19. Chapter 244

"What's with the goofy smile?" Eagan asked.

"Well, of course I knew. Duke thought it'd make a good gift for the girl."

"But why? Why would you agree to that knowing everything you knew?" Connor asked.

"That's easy. We felt this would help to tear a rip between the king and Master Yami. After all, Master Yami has a soft spot for the girl and the boy is easily spooked."

"Why would you want that? It's worse when they're mad at each other." Eagan said, puzzled.

"We figured if we get them mad enough at each other, the brats will suffer in the end and one or preferably both would either run off, just leave and go back to where they came from, or at least go away!"

"But why the armor? I mean, what does that have to do with anything?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that with it being so small and confining that he would freak once he had it on. But he freaked at just seeing it." Honda said.

"You are truly mad!" Connor exclaimed.

"Not just him. He said Duke was in on this too! I say we tell Sir Bakura and let him delve out the appropriate punishment!" Eagan exclaimed.

"Agreed. I think it best that we don't tell the king." Connor said.

"Tell him? Who cares! If driving a wedge between the king and Master Yami can result in getting rid of those brats, then I'll do what I have to!" Honda boldly stated.

"But what does Duke get out of this? I didn't think he'd ever even seen the kids, much less want to get rid of them." Eagan said.

"He doesn't really care. He's doing it for me. I asked him too. He said he could care less one way or the other about the brats. The only thing he likes about having them around is that he can get away with a lot more things, things the king would have caught and killed him for ever doing inside or outside the castle."

Connor and Eagan didn't know exactly what he meant, but knowing the type of person Duke was, they had a fairly good idea. They just shook their heads and left him. There was nothing they could do to him now. They happened to remember that Bakura wasn't around at the moment, so for now they let him go. But they would tell Bakura the moment they got the chance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Jasmine and Diana walked outside where Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Maura were standing. Soon, a carriage that had a strange glow to it that was melting the snow around it pulled up.

"Okay, that's different." Seto said.

"I think I could do something like that if I studied my spell books more." Yami said.

"In the Star kingdom, everyone uses magic. Well, I don't but only because I don't know how and I'm not even sure if I could. But everyone is born and raised on magic. Mahaado has a habit of showing off. He likes to impress people. He also is the impatient type. He wasn't going to let a little snow stop him from getting here." Diana said.

The carriage driver opened the door. "Announcing his Royal Highness King Mahaado of the Star Kingdom!"

Mahaado stepped out and Seto approached him.

"Greeting, King Mahaado. I am King Kaiba of Draglor."

Mahaado shook hands. "It's a pleasure King Kaiba. I appreciate your offer to stay and allow my wife and child to visit."

"No trouble at all. I was happy to do it. I know Maura was happy to spend time with her."

Mahaado looked at her. She gasped and immediately did a curtsy bow.

Mahaado smiled at this. "It's all right, Maura. You may rise."

Maura stood but avoided his gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Though her sister was married to him, she herself had only seen him once or twice. She had never actually had a face to face meeting like this.

Mahaado merely nodded, then turned to Seto. "I am eager to start peace treaty negotiations."

Seto nodded. "We can start first thing tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes, tomorrow will be fine." Mahaado said.

"Well, if you'd like to rest up, I'm sure Queen Diana can show you to your room. I'll have someone to help with the bags and have them sent to your room."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Mahaado walked over to Diana. "How was he during the ride over?"

"It was a little bumpy, but we managed." Diana said.

"Hello Jasmine. It's been a while. I'm surprised to see you."

For reasons Jasmine never understood, Mahaado never really seemed to like her much. They barely spoke the few times they'd been together. She felt he was nice enough, but she could not figure out why he didn't like her. "I was the one to invite Diana. King Kaiba asked me to come and spend the holidays with Maura."

This surprised Maura, she didn't know that Seto was responsible for her sister's being here. She figured that meant that Seto had asked them to come and hoped that one of them would take her home with them.

"Well, it's good to see you." Mahaado said. Then he turned back and was about to ask Maura a question when he noticed Mokuba. He walked over to him, but Mokuba moved back behind Seto and grabbed the back of his pants. Mahaado chuckled at that. "You don't need to run from me little one. I won't bite."

'Much.' Maura thought.

Seto shook his head. "You'll have to excuse him. He's very shy and easily spooked by strangers."

"I see. You didn't teach him how to act around royalty?" Mahaado asked.

"He was adopted from an abused home." Yami said.

Mahaado glared at Yami. "I don't believe I was talking to you. I don't associate with assistants."

"He's not an assistant; he is my royal advisor! He's also my brother as is the little one. As Yami said, we adopted him. He's been here less than a year and we're working on bringing him out of his shell." Seto said. He hated it when people insulted his family.


	20. Chapter 245

"Oh. Well, I apologize then. I've just never been that close to my advisor where he'd speak when he wasn't spoken to plus to know so many things about my personal private life and to go tell other people. I've also never heard of an advisor being one's own brother. Cousin or other affiliations like that, sure."

Seto glared at him. "Master Yami and I are half brothers and were raised together. My mother always felt we'd make a stronger team by being raised together." Seto stated firmly. He was still at the moment reluctant to tell everyone the truth about Mokuba. A part of him wanted to, but then people like Mahaado show up and makes him question whether or not it was really a good idea.

"Interesting. Well, I shall take my leave. Good day. Come Diana."

Diana followed without question.

Jasmine simply glared off at them. "Maura, I have a few things I've wanted to give you and talk to you about. Why don't we go to my room and talk."

"Okay, big sister." Maura said and started to follow her sister. She didn't want to; she feared her sister was going to push her into answering the question of where she was going to live. She loved her sisters and didn't want to disappoint them, but she was happy here and really didn't want to leave. Still, she couldn't tell her sister that she herself refused to spend time with her, even when her sister hadn't had to do that very much. She couldn't help but think that her sisters just didn't want her to be happy. They never got to be kids and she was finally getting that chance. Yeah, they said they only wanted her to be happy, but if that was really true, then why out of the blue after all these years do they suddenly want her to go with them? She still suspected that Diana wanted a live-in babysitter. Even though she didn't know Mahaado, just from the few minutes she'd spent with him, she had a strong suspicion that someday he'd marry her off to a person of his choosing and not hers!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami could tell Seto was still fuming. "Come on Seto, calm down. Look, let's just go back to the family room and sit down and let Mokuba pick out a book for us to read to him."

"Fine, let's go." Seto said, then turned around and stormed off.

Mokuba could see Seto was still upset over Mahaado. "W-we don't have to b-big brother."

Seto stopped and smiled down at the little boy. Then he kissed his head. "No, Yami's right. I need to cool down. I can't think of a better way to do that. Why don't you go run along and find one of the libraries and pick out a book you want us to read? Then meet us upstairs in the family room."

"A-any book?"

"Why don't you see if you can find Mai or Isis and maybe they can help you find a good one." Yami said.

Mokuba smiled brightly. "Okay." Then he ran off.

Seto shook his head. "If you had told me a few months back that we'd have that kid here to have and hold, I'd never believed it."

"Not to mention how far he's come. At one time he wouldn't leave like that without one of us right there with him." Yami said.

Seto smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I just wish we could find a way to make him that bright and shiny when it comes to strangers. Especially royal ones."

Yami sighed. "I don't think that we're ever going to be that lucky, Seto."

Seto also sighed. "I know you're right. Thanks to Noah, the big five, and all those other bastards that have tried to kill him, he's very easily spooked by strangers."

"He may come out of it more as he gets older, but I wouldn't count on it too much. Especially the way we baby him."

Seto glared at him. "So, what do suggest we do to resolve the problem? Start beating on him like his old family did? Or maybe we should do what my father did to me: stick him in a room and force him to do nothing but study and learn the ins and outs of royalty!"

"That's not what I meant Seto."

"What did you mean?"

"Look, I said we baby him, not just you. I would never suggest that we do anything to hurt him. I just think maybe that we should bring him to more royal events like royal court and grievances and things like that. This way, he'll be surrounded by people more. Maybe over time it'll help him be less afraid of strangers."

"We can try it, but I wouldn't count on it. I think it will only tend to frighten him that much more. Especially the way you're putting it. You want him out in the middle of it all the action and I don't believe he can handle it." Seto said, walking away.

Yami sighed. Why did it always seem like lately all they ever did was fight? Mostly, it's over Mokuba or usually Maura. Seto often felt that he neglected Mokuba too much in favor of Maura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami took a step and it was once again like lightning struck him. He blinked and looked around, and then he heard what sounded like something being hit on the desk. He opened a door and overheard someone talking.

"Do it the way Rocko showed you again, Mokuba."

Yami blinked. 'Mokuba!'

He peeked in and saw a man walking across the room, holding his head high and holding his arm up with what looked like a robe on it and a staff that Yami could only assume was supposed to be a substitution for the millennium rod.

Then he noticed High Priest Seth. He was instructing Mokuba on how to do things right. Mokuba looked like he was a couple of years older than he was now, but not the 15 year old he'd been seeing. Then he jumped as the ruler came down on the desk again.

"No, no. Didn't you watch Rocko? You've been at this for months now. I can't understand why you can't get that right."

"I'm s-sorry."

"All right, now try the speech again." Seth, said.

"P-pleased to m-meet y-you." Mokuba said nervously.

Seth sighed. "What did we discuss about your stuttering?"

"T-to slow down."

"Exactly. Relax; you hardly stutter much anymore except when you're nervous." Seth said.

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine; try it again, slowly."

Just then Yami was pulled away from the door and slammed against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Seto?"

"I asked you: what do you think you're doing?"

"I-I heard a noise and wet to check it out and saw Seth training Mokuba."

"So, what's your point? It was your idea."

"M-my idea?"

"Yes, or have you conveniently forgotten that you were the one to suggested we not baby him anymore? You said that, if we wanted him to grow up strong, we'd have to do tough love. I told you I didn't want to; I wanted him to be normal! But of course you had to throw that brat of yours in my face again. This was her fault to begin with; I was stupid to agree to allow you to take her in, but no. I let you have your way and adopt her."

"How does Maura fit into this?"

"Simple: you told me that Mokuba should be like her so that he'll be better at royal engagements; that we couldn't or shouldn't keep him a secret forever, that someday the truth would come out one way or another. Then you talked to Seth behind my back and set up lessons. I didn't like it, but by this time I backed down and just let you have your way."

Then Mokuba walked out and Yami got a better look at the boy. He could only assume that he was probably about 13, give or take.

Seto turned and looked at the boy. "Session over?" he asked him.

"Yes, Seto."

"Good."

Mokuba looked at Yami. "W-what are you doing here,

Yami?"

Yami was surprised that he didn't call him big brother. "Well I was in the area and decided I'd stay and wait till your session was over."

"W-why?"

"What do you mean, why?" Yami asked.

Seto interrupted. "I was wondering the same thing. You're always helping Maura with her homework or with her and her boyfriend."

Yami blinked. "Boyfriend?"


	21. Chapter 246

Yami was in stunned disbelief. Maura had a boyfriend?

"Yes, that little French brat. Last I heard, he proposed to her."

"Proposed? But she can't be more than, what, 13?" Yami questioned, figuring Mokuba to be about 12.

"She's 15, well over the legal age to marry in any country. What's wrong with you? You should already know this. You also, if I remember correctly, said you wouldn't allow it till she turned 18, but I've heard rumors that she was able to talk you down to 16."

"But that's only a year away!"

"Are you feeling all right? You don't seem like yourself."

"No, I'm fine, I'm just…" Yami couldn't think of a way to describe how he was feeling, especially since it'd be hard to explain that this was merely a vision to him, that he was from the past.

"Maybe you've just been working too hard; you should rest. Come Mokuba." Seto said and turned to leave.

Yami didn't like the way Seto was commanding Mokuba around like he was a dog or a servant. "Mokuba."

The boy stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Yami."

"Why don't you call me Big Brother anymore?"

Mokuba frowned and looked confused at the question. "M-Master Seth s-said it was wrong. I should only add-address you by your first name."

Yami looked at Seto. "And you just allow this!"

"You told me we had to abide by the rules and the laws Seth set out. I'm doing so! What difference does it make to you anyway? You're always off spending time with that girl, especially since getting a boyfriend. You only spend time with Mokuba when you have to!" Seto said.

Yami was stunned; he'd basically abandoned Mokuba for Maura? He just couldn't believe it.

Just then, Seth walked out and walked over to Mokuba. "Mokuba, what did I tell you about posture! Head up," Seth said while lifting the boy's head up. "Shoulders

back, and back straight." Again, he moved the boy into the position he felt was right. "You should watch the king more; he will show you the proper way to walk."

"Y-yes, Master Seth."

Yami was about to say something when he suddenly felt like he was once again struck by lightning. He blinked and looked around and, seeing the snow, realized he was back in reality. He quickly ran and caught up with Seto. "Seto, where's Mokuba?"

Seto looked at him like he'd grown a second head or something. "Why? Are you all right?"

Yami shook his head. "I just had the weirdest vision. Where is Mokuba, again?"

"He went to get a book."

Yami shook his head; he remembered now. "Sorry, that vision was way too weird. Listen, you go on ahead and I'll find Mokuba and we'll meet you there." Then, without waiting for Seto's reply, he took off to find Mokuba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami ran into one of the libraries and found Mokuba looking around at some of the books.

Mai and Isis had decided, with it being Christmas, to just have a night out on the town. So, since Mokuba couldn't find them, he went to the library to find a book on his own.

Yami smiled seeing the boy studying the books. He walked over and didn't mean to sneak up on Mokuba, but as he made no noise, Mokuba didn't know he was there.

He walked over to the boy and saw he was definitely in the wrong section. The books he was looking at weren't storybooks. Some were maps and some were like schoolbooks. Some of the books they used to have to study when they were younger.

"Mokuba." Yami said and gently touched the boy's back.

Mokuba yelped and turned around. He was surprised; he thought he was alone. As he turned, he stumbled and fell backwards into the bookcase.

Yami was startled by this; he didn't realize that the boy hadn't noticed him. He snapped out of it when Mokuba fell into the bookcase and it started to fall, causing a chain reaction of knocking the others down. He quickly used a spell to stop them from falling and then brought them all back up right. He didn't bother with the books; he'd take care of those later. He bent down next to the boy.

"You okay kiddo?"

Mokuba looked up and smiled seeing Yami. "I'm okay, B-big Brother."

Yami never imagined that something so simple as being called 'Big Brother' would make him happy. But after that last vision, it totally made him happy. "Here, let me help you up, kiddo."

Mokuba gladly took Yami's hand and let him help him up.

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay B-big Brother."

"I thought you were going to get help from Mai or Isis."

"I w-was, b-but I was told that they went to town."

"Oh, well I should have thought about that. Well, I'm going to have to show you where we keep all the storybooks. For now, though, I'll pick one."

"C-can it have a u-unicorn in it?"

Yami frowned at him. "I suppose I can find one with a unicorn. Why?"

"I l-like them."

Yami didn't argue and used his vines to find the perfect book. Soon, one was brought to his hand. Then he led the little boy to a chair a sat down and pulled him into his lap.

"Y-you're not going to read it here, are you? W-what about Seto?"

"No, kiddo. I only wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"About w-what Big Brother?"

"Well I…I wanted to ask…I mean, I know I've asked before, but do you think I care for Maura more than you?"

Mokuba was surprised, but just looked away at the question. He did think that Yami liked Maura better.


	22. Chapter 247

When Mokuba turned away, it told Yami his answer.

Yami sighed. "Look kiddo, I understand why you don't trust me."

Mokuba looked at him like he was crazy. "I d-do t-trust you, big brother!"

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Mokuba. But I understand why you can't believe me when I tell you that I will always, always care more for you than for Maura. I'm actually surprised you ever learned to trust me. After the way we met, I'm not sure I'd trust me. I didn't spend a lot of time with you before you left, and then you returned and I left not long after. When I do return, I bring Maura back with me. Trust me kiddo, when I met Maura and realized she needed a home, the first thing I thought about was you!"

"M-me?" Mokuba questioned.

"Yes, you. I thought how much it would be good for you to have a playmate your own age. I know you have your friends, but I thought Maura would be a full time playmate. You'd never be lonely. I guess I never stopped to think that it would make you question my love for you. I love you very much and nothing and no one will ever change that!"

"P-promise!"

Yami smiled. "I promise."

Mokuba hugged him, laying his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami hugged him back, "Listen, if I had too, if there was no other way, and I had to choose between you and Maura where your lives depended on my answer, I'd do everything I could to save you both, but I would always save you first kiddo. I wouldn't like it, not at all. I care for Maura, but I'd never, ever put her above you!"

Mokuba just sighed and hugged him tight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in her mansion in the highest mountain region, Laria Dice was watching Yami and Mokuba.

Samuel Marek, her assistant/ chew toy walked over and looked into the giant pool she had made in the floor to watch whom ever she pleased from her throne. "Mistress Laria."

"What have I told you Samuel!"

"I'm sorry Mistress Dice, my apologies. I was hoping we could finally be on a first name basis."

"I will tell you when or if that time comes!"

"Yes, mistress." Samuel said sadly.

"Why are you in here bothering me?"

"My apologies mistress, I was just wondering if those visions he's been having are real? I mean some seem like weird timing. No sooner when he gets an idea, he gets a vision telling him it was a mistake."

"Oh, dear Samuel, have you not learned anything yet? It's just one more way of tormenting the poor boy! Dartz never got around to teaching him how to control when he gets visions or how to stop people like me from screwing with them."

"So, does this mean that all his visions of the future are wrong?"

"Not necessarily. I can't say for sure if any of the visions he sees would really turn out that way. I simply take his idea and throw his own fears and insecurities about the boy and mix them together for a vision. How he interprets that, being it real or not, is his choice."

"Are you manipulating all his visions?"

"No, not all. Some are just natural, others I throw in to torment him."

"How long before you think he will figure this out?"

"With his pea brain, it will probably be a while!"

"How long do you plan to torment him before telling Dartz?"

"I haven't decided yet. But Dartz is the fool; he must be getting weak in his old age to not have sensed me by now. But not to worry, we will be paying him a visit in the not-so-distant future. Leave me, for I have other people to deal with at the moment."

"Yes, Mistress Dice." Samuel said while bowing, and then he left.

"Now, who should I torment now?" Laria asked herself laughing and swirling the pool with her finger from her seat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami meanwhile was just rubbing Mokuba's back, still unconvinced that the boy trusted him or believed he truly cared for him. "Okay kiddo, we'd better get upstairs before Seto begins to wonder if we're coming back."

Mokuba sat up and said, "Okay big brother."

Yami handed the boy the book. "Here you go. I'll try to make time for us tomorrow and I'll take you and show you where we keep all the storybooks."

"R-really? J-just the two of us?"

Yami smiled. "Well I had thought about asking Maura to join us, so that she'd know where they were…" he started, but seeing the disappointed look on the boy's face he couldn't help but feel like he was letting him down. "All right, I promise; just the two of us all day. We'll do what ever you want."

Mokuba looked up surprised. "R-really, all d-day?"

"Yes, all day."

Mokuba hugged him tight. "C-can I s-sleep with you tonight?"

"Well…" he was going to say no or wait and see when it got closer to bed time, but he couldn't resist the cute kid in his arms. "All right, but I may just put you to bed and join you later. Seto and I may do some work or something after you go to bed."

Mokuba understood. He and Seto shouldn't be forced to go to bed the same time he did. They sometimes did, but not always. "Okay, big brother."

"Good, now let's get going. Seto will start to worry soon."

Mokuba grabbed his hand and they went upstairs where Seto was waiting. They read to him till bedtime, and then they put the boy to bed in Yami's room. Yami and Seto then stayed up for a couple of hours doing paperwork before heading to bed themselves.


	23. Chapter 248

The next day after breakfast, Ryo returned to the castle. He walked into the dining room, snuck up behind Mokuba, and kissed his head.

Mokuba chose to read one of the new books Seto and Yami had gotten for him rather than the funnies in the paper. After feeling the kiss on his head, he looked up and smiled brightly. "Big Brother!" he exclaimed, then he got up and hugged Ryo tight.

Ryo gladly accepted the embrace and hugged back just as tight.

Hearing Mokuba call out, everyone looked up and was surprised to see Ryo.

"Ryo, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for a few more days." Yami said.

"We were told your parents were in town. I would have thought you'd be spending more time with them." Seto said.

"They are, but I also told them a lot about Mokuba. I promised them that I'd talk to you and Yami and see if it'd be all right if he stayed with us for the weekend. I realize it's his first Christmas and you probably have a lot of plans, but I promised I'd at least ask. If not the whole weekend, maybe just the night." Ryo said.

"What do think, Seto?" Yami asked.

"If you're asking if I like the idea, then no, I don't."

Ryo sighed. "I understand…"

But before Ryo could say anything else Seto said, "However, Mokuba is your little brother too. You should be allowed time with him as well. We didn't really have any great plans. As much as we have looked forward to Christmas, we never went into a lot of plans. We have things we've been putting off anyway to spend time with him. This will give us a chance to catch up and hopefully get ahead to spend more time with him."

Ryo understood that Seto was thinking of Mokuba's safety. He was very protective of Mokuba.

Mokuba, however, was confused. "W-what's going on?"

Ryo smiled at him. "Seto's saying you can come spend the weekend with me at my place."

Mokuba was shocked. He too knew how overprotective Seto was of him. He walked over to him and asked, "Are y-you sure it's okay, big brother?"

Seto looked at the boy and hugged him. "Of course it's okay." Then he pulled him up. "If you want to go, that is."

Mokuba nodded, but he also wanted Yami's permission, so he looked at him and asked, "C-can I go, big b-brother?"

Yami smiled. "Would you like to?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Come here."

Mokuba walked over to Yami. "You be good and listen to what Ryo tells you. We'll see you when you get home."

Mokuba smiled and hugged him. "T-thank you big brother!" it was then that Mokuba remembered that they were suppose to spend the day together. "I f-forgot. We w-were suppose to s-spend the day together."

Yami smiled, "It's all right, kiddo. There will be other days. I promise we'll do it another day. You go and have fun with Ryo. There's always next weekend."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Maura wasn't happy. She didn't know they were going to spend the day together. She wanted to ask why she wasn't invited, but decided that maybe it'd be best if she didn't.

Mokuba hugged Yami again, and then he turned and hugged Seto.

Seto hugged back. Then he patted his back and said, "Run upstairs and pack. Then come back in here."

"Okay big brother!" Mokuba said and ran off to go pack.

After Mokuba was out of ear shot, Seto turned to Ryo and said, "It's not that I don't trust you Ryo, but…"

"But my house isn't that far from his old home. I promise I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Good. Be sure that you do." Seto said. "I want him returned here Monday morning safe and sound!"

Ryo didn't argue. It meant a lot to him that Seto was trusting him to take care of Mokuba, even for the weekend. After everything they'd been through, he was greatly surprised Seto was allowing this. After all, he did take off with the boy for four months. Now Seto was allowing him to keep the boy for the whole weekend, it meant a great deal.

Yami turned to Maura and said, "Maura, I think you should spend more time with your sisters while they're here."

Maura sighed. "Okay big brother."

As much as she loved her sisters, she was scared. Diana had already asked her to come live with her and Mahaado. Maura knew that they would be expecting an answer to the question. She knew what answer they wanted and what it really should be, but she just couldn't make up her mind. She loved her life here. A part of her felt that Mokuba needed her. The other part of her felt that the only thing that her sister really wanted was a babysitter. Not that she didn't want to see her nephew grow up and be a part of his life, but she wanted to be a part of a family. She had serious doubts that she would be. Here she was allowed to be a kid, to laugh and run and play: things her stepmother never allowed. Now, after meeting Mahaado, she was sure she'd be either strictly a babysitter or what she truly believed would happen. Half the time she'd spend being a babysitter, and then the rest of the time she would be forced to learn to be a proper princess. Later, she'd be married off to the first potential prince or king that came along and took a liking to her. She had thought about asking why now did they suddenly want her, but she didn't have the courage for it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"When Mokuba gets back we should see about the present we got him and Maura." Yami told Ryo.

"What kind of present, big brother?" Maura asked. She'd seen the saddle and assumed they got him a horse. Now she was wondering if she got one too. She couldn't wait to see! If she did get one she wondered what it'd look like.


	24. Chapter 249

Mokuba came back with his cloak on and a bag.

"You got everything, including your baby dragon?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded. "I e-even b-brought m-my kitty."

"Good, I wouldn't want you to forget anything." Seto said.

Mokuba walked over to him. "Y-you sure I-its okay for me to go?" He still couldn't believe Seto was going to allow him to leave.

Seto smiled. "Of course it is, kiddo. You be good and stay near the house, unless someone is with you."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay, b-big brother."

"But before you go, Ryo and I have a present for you and Maura." Yami said.

"What is it?" Maura asked while hoping they'd tell her this time.

"It's a Christmas present that Ryo and I discussed and were waiting on him before I showed you and Mokuba." Yami said.

"Then let's do it now." Ryo suggested.

They all went to the barn and went to the very back.

"Ryo and I discussed it and well we put our money together and got two horses. One for Mokuba and one for you Maura."

"What kind of horse is it, big brother?" Maura asked.

"It's called a Palo Pinto." Yami said.

"I had been meaning to get one for Mokuba, but hadn't had the chance too. Then when we moved back here, I felt that Seto and Yami should have a say one way or the other."

"We discussed it and I made arrangements for some horses to be brought here and we chose these. Maura, the brown and white one is yours; Mokuba, the black and white one is yours."

"Really! The horse is really all mine?" Maura asked.

Yami smiled. "Yes, it's all yours."

Maura hugged him and ran over to her new horse.

Mokuba, however, wasn't as thrilled. Though Ryo had told him once he'd get him a horse of his own, he'd never pushed the issue or even asked about it. He was never that fond of horses. That was a reason why, whenever Ryo offered to take him riding in the past, he'd refused. He didn't hate them, exactly. It was more like feared them. He hated it when he had to take care of Marine's horse. He should have realized when he was given the saddle that he was getting a horse, but since they said they'd explain later, he didn't

really give it a thought one way or the other. He felt dumb now for not realizing it sooner.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Yami asked, seeing as he was standing by Seto and just watching Maura.

Seto bent down next to him. "Don't you like him?"

"He's p-pretty." Mokuba said.

However, they all noticed something seemed wrong.

Then it reminded Ryo about all the times when his old family hadn't been around that he'd offered to take the boy riding and he'd always refuse. Though he'd ridden on a horse since then, he couldn't believe he'd be afraid of them, could he? But that made no sense. He decided to venture a guess. He walked over and bent down on the other side of the boy.

"Mokuba, you're not afraid of horses… are you?"

Seto looked at Ryo like he was crazy, but since Mokuba didn't answer, Seto began to wonder.

"Mokuba?"

"N-no…I…"

"I have a way to solve this." Yami said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, what is it?" Seto asked.

"I was reading through that spell book you gave me, and I came upon a spell that will work. This way Mokuba doesn't have to tell us what's wrong. You know how hard it is to get him to tell."

"Yes, and even then I sometimes wonder if he's not holding something back." Seto said.

"Well, that's why this spell will help. Let's go over here and sit down, and I'll cast the spell." Yami said.

Seto stood up and asked, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Yami glared at him. "You actually think I would ever suggest doing anything that would hurt him?"

Ryo stood also. "Seto, we both know that Yami would never do anything to hurt Mokuba any more than you or I would."

Seto sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous about you using any kind of spell on him."

"It's alright Seto. I've studied this spell thoroughly and completely. I know what I'm doing. The worse that could happen is that he falls asleep for a few hours. That's the only side effect."

"Fine, if you're absolutely sure." Seto said.

They all walked over and sat down with Mokuba between Ryo and Seto.


	25. Chapter 250

"Well, are we ready to do this?" Yami asked.

Seto nodded.

Yami sighed. "If you don't want me to do this Seto, I won't. We can try to get Mokuba to open up."

Seto looked at Mokuba who was staring at the ground, occasionally swinging his foot.

"No, you're right. It won't be easy to get him to open up."

Yami nodded. "Okay, kiddo. This won't hurt, I promise." Yami then placed his hand on the boy's head. He started to lightly chant, then moved his other hand and moved it out to the side, held his palm up, then looked that way.

Suddenly, it was like a movie started, and they saw a barn and a horse. The door opened.

"Hey, that looks like Noah." Seto said.

Flashback

"Papa." Noah said.

His father turned and smiled. "Noah, What are you doing out here?"

"Mama said you got Marine a horse." Noah said.

"Yes, she just turned just 15. I thought it'd be a nice present."

"Why didn't you get me one?" Noah whined.

"Noah, you're only 9. You're too young to have a horse of your own."

"Why? You gave Asana a horse, and she's only a year older than I am!"

"Your sister's horse is really your mother's. She uses it with her carriage. I know your mother let's her ride the horse to run errands and things, but neither you or your sister will be allowed a horse of your very own till you're at least 15."

"Why? That's not fair! I'm old enough to ride!"

"Noah, we are very proud of how far you've come. We never thought you'd live this long. Besides, there's no way your mother would ever allow you to ride. She'd kill me if I even suggested letting you ride, much less getting you a horse."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Noah yelled. "You can't treat me like I'm JJ. I'm not 4 years old anymore!"

Just then JJ walked in. "M-Mama said it was time f-for b-breakfast."

Charles walked over and ruffled JJ's hair. "All right, are you coming Noah?"

Noah was fuming at the way his father was showing attention towards JJ. "In a moment." Then with a wicked smile, he said, "I want to show JJ Marine's new horse."

Charles was a little suspicious but said, "All right, don't take too long." Then he walked out.

"JJ, I think I saw papa's watch over in the corner of the stall. Why don't you go and get it back for him."

JJ nodded and went into the stall and started to look around.

Noah smiled and took a straight pin off his shirt. He then walked into the next stall and stuck the horse with it hard in the rear. The horse went wild and started bucking and going crazy. Noah ran back in front of the stalls. JJ freaked out and crawled to the corner and did his best to shield himself.

Their father had been walking slowly back to the house to wait on Noah and JJ. When he heard the horse going wild, he ran back to the barn. He saw Noah holding the straight pin and just watching the horse. He quickly looked around and, when he didn't see JJ anywhere, ran over to Noah.

"Noah, where's JJ?"

Noah shrugged. "How should I know, father?"

His father slapped him, and Noah looked up in horror unable to believe his father just did that!

"I'll ask you again: where is JJ?"

"He's in the stall with the horse." Noah said looking away. He still couldn't believe his father hit him.

Their father threw open the stall door and was able to calm the horse long enough to walk over to the shaking and frightened JJ. He carefully picked him up and walked out of the stall and shut the door. Then he glared at Noah. "Do you mind explaining to me what he was doing in there?"

"How should I know? Maybe he went in there to play. Why not ask him?"

"He's in no condition to be asked at the moment."

"Well, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with his being in there. He went in there on his own."

"If I find out you had any involvement in him being in there, I won't hesitate to give you the spanking of a lifetime."

Noah glared at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You just wait and find out."

"I'm telling mom! She won't like it that you're taking JJ's word over mine!"

"So you're saying you did have something to do with this."

Noah didn't respond. Instead, he just stormed out of the room.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Charles wondered to himself and walked out of the barn still carrying JJ.

End Flashback

"Wow, it's no a wonder he's so afraid of being near horses." Ryo said.

"I guess it's not so surprising he wouldn't want to be near them. But he was fine with the pony rides at the circus and riding with us." Seto said.

"I think the answer may be as simple as safety. When he rides with us, we're there and in control of the horse, so he feels safe. With the pony rides, I'd assume it was because they were all tied to a pole which forced them to go around in circles and no where else, and that they weren't big horses." Yami said, then he suddenly collapsed.

"Yami!" Seto yelled.

Ryo was about to get up to go help when he noticed that Mokuba was leaning on him asleep.


	26. Chapter 251

Seto got a couple of guards to carry Yami in the house while Ryo carried Mokuba. Once in the house, Seto instructed the guards to place Yami on the couch. Ryo laid Mokuba down on a loveseat next to the couch.

"What now?" Ryo asked.

"I'll go get Yugi and see what he thinks."

"I'll do it!" Maura said.

"Fine. Go downstairs in the basement on the far right side in his office. He should be there." Seto said.

"Okay." Maura said and left.

"Why Yugi? Why not the doctor?" Ryo asked.

"Since he collapsed after using magic, I felt Yugi would be the better choice." Seto said.

Ryo just nodded in understanding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura ran down the stairs and into the first room she saw that looked like a doctors clinic. She continued on till she found an office.

She didn't recognize the man in there, so she continued on. She came to another office, and this one was empty. She then saw a light on in another room a couple of doors down. She ran to it and knocked.

Yugi was surprised; he wasn't expecting anyone. "Come in."

Maura came in and ran over to him. "Yugi, you have to come help!"

"Why, what's wrong, what's happened?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Yami and Mokuba need you. There's no time!" Maura said.

"Calm down and tell me what happened and maybe I can help." Yugi said.

Maura shook her head. "I told you there's no time to explain. Just come with me and see for yourself." Maura said. She really didn't want to waste time explaining. She figured Seto would just yell at her for taking so long, and then be upset that she sat down and casually explained everything.

Yugi decided it was for the best just to go with her and find out. He decided that he'd find out when he got there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi could hardly keep up with Maura as she was dragging him by his arm. They finally ran into the room. Yugi took a moment to catch his breath, and Maura ran back over to Yami.

Yugi looked up and, seeing Yami unconscious on the couch, ran over to him. He then looked at Seto. "What happened my king?"

Seto explained all that happened as briefly as he could.

"I see. I think it was probably just mental strain. If you don't meditate at least once a day and keep your mind focused and trained to do magic, it can cause a huge strain on your brain when performing huge spells or, in this case, mind projecting spells."

Seto glared at him. "Are you positive that's what's wrong?"

"Well, I can't swear on it. However, I've read a lot on the uses of magic and learned a lot from some of the writings Yami's shown me of his time with his teacher, so I'm fairly confident that that's what's wrong. I've never cast a spell like this before, so I can only assume it was too much for him." Yugi said. Then he started to rub the temples of Yami's head.

Yami's head lopped to the side.

Seto quickly became alarmed. "What happened? Is he all right?"

Yugi looked up and smiled. "He's fine. I simply put him in a deep sleep to let his mind rest. He should be fine by later tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest."

Seto sighed, but he didn't like it, so he didn't argue. "What about Mokuba?"

Yugi walked over and placed his hand on the boy's face. It lit up for a moment, then the glow vanished.

Mokuba stirred and started to rub his eyes.

Seto sat down next to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"S-sleepy." Mokuba said, still rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, he'll probably be sleepy the rest of the day." Yugi said.

"That won't be a problem, will it Ryo?" Seto asked.

Ryo blinked. "You mean you're still going to let Mokuba go with me?"

"I'm not going to go back on my word." Seto said. "Guards, take Yami upstairs to his room."

"I'll go with them." Maura said.

"Make sure he's comfortable. I'll send a maid up to stay with him."

"I can do it!" Maura whined.

"No. While your family is here, you should spend time with them."

Maura wanted to argue, wanted to yell and scream. But then what if Seto asked why she was protesting against her own family? How could she or how would she even explain that she feared them forcing her to return? Worst still, she feared if Seto knew this, he'd be already upstairs packing for her.


	27. Chapter 252

After making sure Mokuba was all right, Seto went up to check on Yami and assign shifts to the maids. He was going to make sure at least one person was with him at all times. He wasn't going to take any chances. Yugi said Yami would be fine, but he wanted to be sure of it.

Ryo gathered up Mokuba's things, and they headed out. He made sure Mokuba's cloak was tight around him as they rode off.

As they headed into town, Ryo was going at a normal pace since Mokuba was asleep against him.

Shizuka, seeing Ryo, ran out to him. "Ryo!"

Ryo sighed and stopped. He knew he should have taken the back way, but he'd hoped that Shizuka wouldn't see him.

"I don't have time to talk, Shizuka. I need to get home. My parents are expecting me. The only reason I was going slow is because I didn't want to disturb Mokuba."

"Oh, so your parents are still in town?"

"Yes, they are. I'm not sure for how long."

"Well, as long as they're still here, then there's still time for me to meet them."

"I told you before, Shizuka. I don't want you to meet them yet. I don't want them getting the wrong idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are you being so cold towards me, Ryo?"

Ryo sighed. "Look Shizuka, I…" He couldn't tell her that he was seriously thinking of breaking up with her. She'd want him to stay and discuss it. He really didn't want to do that now. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Shizuka knew he wanted to say something more, but for some reason was reluctant to say it. "I still don't understand why you're letting them meet that brat instead of me! Why is he more important?"

"I told you. I told them about Mokuba and they wanted to meet him."

"I know that's what you said, but you never told me why you didn't tell them about us!"

"Look, I just didn't," Ryo said, tired of arguing. Then Mokuba started to stir. "I'm sorry, Shizuka. I have to go," Ryo said and started to ride off.

This shocked Shizuka. She couldn't believe he was so cold towards her. Did she miss something? When did they break up? She couldn't remember anything that might have made Ryo mad enough to break up with her. She couldn't think of any other reason for Ryo being so cold towards her. Then she glared off in the direction he had just left. "It's that brat's fault! He's the reason Ryo's breaking up with me! You'll pay brat, mark my words!" Shizuka exclaimed and stormed back into the store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo was glad to finally get home. He knew Shizuka was mad, but he just wasn't in the mood to deal with her today. He knew she wouldn't take the break up well.

"Where have you been? Mom was worried something happened to you."

Ryo looked over to see Bakura standing there with his arms crossed. "Sorry. We had a small problem with Mokuba, and then I ran into Shizuka."

Bakura wanted to ask what kind trouble, but quickly decided he wasn't interested. He walked over to him. "Here, hand him to me so you can get down."

Ryo nodded. "Mokuba, come on kiddo. Time to get up."

Mokuba sat up and yawned, then stretched out his back.

"Come on, kiddo. Go to Bakura so he can help you down."

Mokuba nodded and leaned over enough for Bakura to grab him and set him on the ground.

Ryo climbed down and took Mokuba's hand. They walked into the house where his parents were sitting at the kitchen table talking.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mokuba."

His mom got up and walked over to them. "I was worried that you might have gotten lost in the snow or something."

"No, Mokuba was hard to get ready. Being Christmas and all yesterday, he didn't get much sleep." Ryo said.

Bakura glared at him. He knew by the tone of his voice that he was lying, especially since he'd stated earlier that there had been trouble. Still, he didn't say anything because their parents always went crazy when they heard the word 'trouble'. Bakura had a feeling magic was involved. He wasn't sure how they felt about it, but he knew he didn't care for magic. Besides, he knew it would probably take a lot more of an explanation than he'd want to sit through, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Mom, would you mind putting him in my room? He's still a little on the sleepy side."

"Of course."

Ryo bent down next to the boy. "Mokuba, this is my mom, Zoey."

Mokuba, despite being extremely sleepy, smiled shyly. "H-hi, n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-m-meet y-y-you."

"It's nice to meet you too little one." Zoey said.

"He doesn't normally stutter quite so much. He's just tired, and the more tired he is, the more he stutters."

"Oh, I see," Zoey said and held out her hand. "Come on, I'll tuck you in, and you can take a nice long nap."

However, Mokuba just shied away and leaned back into Ryo more.

Ryo sighed and hugged him. "Its okay, kiddo. She wont hurt you, I promise. Please, will you go with her? I'll check in on you later. I'm right here, and so is Uncle Bakura. If you need us, we'll be here for you."

Mokuba turned around and hugged him. Ryo smiled and hugged back. Their mother was a little surprised by this. She knew Ryo said the boy was shy and had been abused, but she didn't really think it was quite this bad.

Mokuba then turned and took her hand. Zoey snapped out of her trance and squeezed the boy's hand and led him to Ryo's room and tucked him in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Their dad Jake looked at them. "Bakura, is there a reason why the boy thinks of Ryo as his brother, but you as his uncle?"

Bakura shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do at the time."

"It's okay, Dad. I mean it makes Mokuba feel closer to him this way. Mokuba knows he can trust Bakura now, and that means a lot to him and me."

Before their father could ask any more questions, Bakura popped up and said, "Excuse us Dad, but we have something to discuss." Then he dragged Ryo out of the house before he could protest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, so now what?" Ryo asked.

"I've heard some wild rumors, and most of them concern you marrying Shizuka!"

Ryo's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"


	28. Chapter 253

"Well all I can tell you is it's not yet a wide spread rumor. Since mom and dad haven't said anything, I can only assume they haven't heard it yet. So, is it true? Are you really going to marry that witch?" Bakura asked.

Ryo was shocked that Bakura called her that. He had the feeling he didn't like her, but still. "No, I'm not going to marry her. In fact, when she came up to me on my way home after I picked up Mokuba, I wanted to tell her then."

"So, you've heard this rumor."

"No, I haven't. I'd kill her if I knew she was intentionally spreading it. Truth is, I wanted to tell her when I saw her earlier that I'm considering breaking up with her."

"Really? So you think she's cheating on you?"

"No, I doubt that." Ryo sighed. "No, it has nothing to do with Duke or anyone else. Do I still believe she really cheated on me? I don't know anymore. But every time children or especially Mokuba are brought up, she changes the subject or just- I don't know, it's hard to explain. But it's almost like she thinks she has to compete with Mokuba for my love. Like it's Mokuba's fault I don't think I'm in love with her anymore. I guess it's really about the fact that, every so often, she'll throw Nosaka at me saying I still love her."

"Really? And all this time I thought you loved Shizuka."

Ryo gave a deep sigh. "I did once. But at the time we met, the only girls or women I ever knew where from school; classmates, their mothers, the teachers. But even then, it was very limited. The school I went to, I didn't have that many classes with the girls. Master Pegasus allowed four girls into the school only because they passed his test. Shizuka, well, she was really the first girl I'd ever actually dated. I never had a serious date before her. So, when she betrayed me…it was a major heartbreak. Since I've returned and we've been together." Ryo paused to think of the right way to say it. "I've tried, I've really tried, but with Nosaka…if I told her I couldn't go to something with her because of Mokuba, she'd insist we take Mokuba with us. She was so good to him and for him. I'm sure Mokuba doesn't like Shizuka. I mean, he even ran away without coming to me first because of her!"

"I wouldn't have thought Mokuba would tell you that he hates her."

"He didn't, but every time Mokuba's around us, it's like she has to force a smile and always wants to either leave or us to leave without him. She doesn't like it when I mention him; I've seen a snarl on her face once or twice when she doesn't think I'm looking. She has mentioned marriage a time or two, and I told her that someday I'd like to have one, possibly two kids of my own."

"Let me guess: she ran as far as she could?" Bakura asked with an almost smile.

"Well, sorta. She changed the subject quick enough. It's almost like she doesn't want kids."

"If she hates kids so much, then why does she work in a toy store?" Bakura asked, confused.

"Your guess on that is as good as mine." Ryo told him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Shizuka was still sulking about the way Ryo treated her when the bell on the door rang. She gave a frustrated, angry sigh and got up to answer the door.

'Just what I don't need right now are a couple of little brats!' Shizuka walked up to the front and was surprised to see a couple of girls that appeared to be a year or two older than she was and more sophisticated.

She approached them asking, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Do you work here?" the first girl asked.

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Can I help you find something?"

"No, we're new in town and were just passing through looking in random stores here and there." the first girl said.

"Why do you work here? You don't exactly seem like the type that would." the second girl stated

matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a lot of choices." Shizuka said, irritated.

"Might we inquire as to why?" the first girl asked.

"My mother ran off with some man, abandoning me and my father." Shizuka said.

"Do tell. I understand. My mother left us, too. My father soon followed suit, dumping me off in an orphanage. Ange's father eventually adopted me. I'm Angelia Cooper, but my friends call me Angel, and this is my sister Angela."

"My friends call me Ange. What may we ask is your name?" Ange asked.

"My name is Shizuka. My mother left almost 5 years ago, and six moths ago my father dumped me here to take care of my grandfather. I love my grandfather, but, personally, I hate kids! I hate them with a passion. But my grandfather is a very kind person. He didn't have to take me in when my father dumped him here. He could have kicked me out on the street."

"I understand your reasoning, but how can you stand to stay here if you hate kids so much?" Ange asked.

"What choice do I have?" Shizuka asked. "How can I abandon my grandfather after all he's done for me? This shop is his life! I mean, his health is good for the most part, but the stress from the day of working here- it sometimes gets too much for him, and he can't work. He counts on me to help him. I can't disappoint him! I tried to leave when I first got here, but I felt so guilty leaving him that I had to return."

"Totally understandable." Angel said. "Is he aware of your hatred for children?"

Shizuka bowed her head. "I don't think so. I don't want to be a disappointment to him, so I do my very best at my job so that, hopefully, he won't suspect."

"Are you close to him?" Ange asked.

"Well, we're fairly close. As close as we can be, I guess."

"Is there anything to do in this town?" Angel asked.

"No, not really. I was hoping to spend time with my boyfriend, but it doesn't seem like that will happen anytime soon." Shizuka said.


	29. Chapter 254

"What's wrong with your boyfriend that you can't spend time with him?" Angel asked.

Shizuka explained what all knew about Ryo and Mokuba and their relationship.

"Seems like that brat can't figure out where he belongs and stay there." Ange said.

"Since he can't seem to keep from ruining your chances of happiness, have you had it out with him yet?" Angel asked.

Shizuka blinked, "Had it out with who, Ryo? He adores that brat he'd hate me if I told him to stop being with him."

"I was referring to the brat. If it were me, I'd kill him myself, then since he didn't know I had killed him be there for him to help pick up the pieces. He'd be so devastated that he'd fall into my arms looking for comfort." Angel said.

Shizuka had wanted the boy out of her and Ryo's lives but she never thought to kill him.

Just then a young man entered.

"Aren't you girls done yet? You said two hours. It's been a lot longer than that, Dad's getting impatient."

"Tell dad to calm himself and get us a room." Ange said.

"Yes, we've decided we want to stay a few days." Angel said.

"He's not going to like it."

"Too bad, it's the way it is. Shizuka this is my brother Aqua."

"Aqua?" Shizuka questioned.

"You don't think I hate it? My real name is Andrew, but our parents and their friends couldn't get over my blue eyes and one person commented and said they were an Aqua blue. So since then the names stuck and everyone just calls me Aqua."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you." Shizuka said.

"Pleasure." Aqua said kissing her hand.

Just then anther young man followed by a woman came in slamming the door. Everyone looked over in surprise.

"WC what the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing, honest!"

"He hit on some woman and she started throwing things at him."

"Shizuka this is by fiancé Margie and my best friend WC."

WC walked over to Shizuka took her hand and bowed. "WC, Wallace Chance at your service my lady."

Ange and Angel soon explained Shizuka's problem with her boyfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Ita and Malka had finished their out of town gig early and returned. They went to an old abandoned house where Riva had told them she was staying.

Riva!" Malka yelled.

Riva ran into the room startled. She wasn't expecting them back for another week.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"We were able to take care of part of the job just as soon as we got there." Malka said. We never got around to completing the other half."

"They paid half up front and when we demanded the other half before we completed the job, the bastards told us they didn't have the money for the second half of the job." Ita said.

"Yeah started in with promises that they'd have the other half by the time the job was through." Malka said.

"We pushed for details of how they planned to get the money, they started in on how that once the job was completed they'd try to sell the owners stuff to try to earn enough to pay us."

"I told them pay up within a few days or we were leaving without fulfilling the contract." Malka said.

"And?" Riva asked.

"And they didn't have any more money to give without selling everything they owned and the didn't want to do that!" Malka said.

"So, we left the job undone. Now where's your partner?"

Riva fumed, "She's not my partner! Last account I had she and Wolfgang were stoned out of their minds on opium!"

"Funny, I didn't know she was into drugs." Ita said.

"Well believe me she is!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo and Bakura were interrupted when their father came out.

"Well boys I just heard on the radio that there's a major storm brewing. We have to make sure everything is nailed down. It's said to be a major one. We'll need to check the barn roof as well as board up the window and get wood for the fireplace. It could be a while."

"How long is awhile? I promised Seto, I'd have Mokuba home Monday! If I'm any later than lunch without a good excuse he'll kill me!"

"Just why would that be? You indicated that the king forgave you and understood your reasons for taking the boy with you."

Ryo was a little reluctant to tell his father that his and Seto's friendship wasn't truly the same as it was before they left. He knew that Seto didn't totally trust him anymore.

"Wouldn't you be?" Bakura spoke up. Surprising everyone. "You promised to return something to someone on a specific time and day and not show up?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We'll let's see what we have to do before the storm hits."

Ryo sighed, he never did get his answer. He decided he'd better call Seto after they were through and tell him about the storm and then ask him what to do. Whether to just keep Mokuba until the storm passes or bring him home and wait for another day to keep him.


	30. Chapter 255

Back at Ryo's after securing everything there were all wiped out. Ryo took the phone into his room for privacy. He was thankful that the castle had several numbers that could be dialed to reach someone. One was a private line directly to the family room in the castle.

He dialed that one and nervously waited for someone to answer. Finally after what seemed like forever to Ryo but in reality about four rings, Mai picked up the phone.

"Draglor Castle, how may I help you?"

"Mai, its Ryo I really need to speak to Seto."

"All right, I'll see if he's available." Mai said placing the phone down and going to Yami's room where Seto was.

Yami had regained conciseness for a short time before passing out again and that was several hours ago. Seto was still majorly concerned over his condition.

"My king, I hate to disturb you."

"What is it, Mai?"

"Well, Sir Ryo's on the phone. He wishes to speak with you."

Fearing something might be wrong with Mokuba he immediately got up. "Stay here."

"Yes, sir."

Seto ran to the phone and picked it up. "Ryo is everything all right, is Mokuba okay?"

Ryo sighed, he should have realized that his call would upset and worry him but he wasn't thinking. "I didn't mean to worry you, he's fine."

"Are you sure he's all right?"

Ryo realized he wasn't going to get to ask any questions till he spoke with the boy himself and was certain. Well he knew by the smell his mother was making lunch so he might as well get the boy up. "Hang on."

He leaned over and shook the boy awake. "Come on kiddo, time to get up." Learning of his sleep walking incidents he made certain that he was awake. "Hey, come on kiddo Seto wants to talk to you."

Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ryo held the phone up to him but making sure to cover the mouthpiece. "Seto wants to talk to you." He repeated unsure if the boy heard him the first time.

Mokuba brightened up immediately at that and took the phone from Ryo. "Hi, big brother!"

Seto sighed in relief hearing his small voice. He never thought just hearing his voice could make him feel so good. "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better, I'm okay big brother. Y-you d-don't have to worry about m-me."

"Well I do worry about you. I love you very much." Seto never liked expressing his feelings like saying I love you, especially over the phone. But since meeting Mokuba and then losing him he'd had to come out of it cause the boy needed to hear it. The boy had to hear the words. With Yami he didn't have too, usually. Their bond was usually strong enough that it didn't make a difference, cause they knew in their hearts how the other felt. He'd tried that with Mokuba, but obviously all the abuse he'd endured kept him from reading those signs. So he learned that he had to say the words so that he'd know and hopefully understand.

Mokuba smiled brightly, "I love you too big brother!"

"Mokuba, say goodbye I need to talk to Seto a few minutes." Ryo said softly.

"Ryo w-wants to talk to you, see you s-soon big brother. bye." Mokuba said.

"Bye kiddo, see you soon."

Mokuba handed Ryo the phone. "Mokuba, mom's in the kitchen making lunch. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Mokuba's smile grew, "Okay!" he hoped out of bed and slipped into his shoes and ran into the kitchen.

"Seto…" Ryo asked still afraid Seto hated him.

"Why did you call if everything's all right? You had me scared to death!"

"I'm sorry, but I felt I should call to ask you if I should go ahead and keep Mokuba till Monday or when I can or bring him back after lunch."

Seto had been with Yami all day reading or sleeping and hadn't heard any news reports. "What the hell do you mean or whenever!"

Ryo realized then that Seto obviously hadn't heard the news and was taking his question to mean he was going to keep the boy away from him. "Calm down and I'll explain."

"You'd better damn well explain, I trusted you on your word that you wouldn't keep him past the weekend, was I wrong in my trust in you?"

Ryo knew this anger was more directed at the fact that Mokuba had lived with him for four months and Seto still hadn't gotten over his anger with him on it. "I'm taking this to mean you haven't listened to the radio." Ryo said and quickly pushed ahead to keep Seto from spotting any kind of insult or anything else at him. "My father told me that he'd heard on the radio, that was a big snow storm that could possibly become a blizzard was heading this way. He always complains that the weather people can't predict anything. But from the way the animals are reacting and the fact that they received reports from other counties in the kingdom that their experiencing it and the calls each seem to be indicating that the storm could possibly be here soon."

"I see, so there's a storm brewing, why does that affect your keeping Mokuba for the weekend?"

"Well I wasn't sure if the storm got real bad there's no telling how long it'll last. I'd be afraid to take Mokuba out in it. Even if we could make it back the poor kid would be frozen by the time we got back."

"I see your point. So what do we do about it?"

"Well I was wanting to see if you think he should come home and visit another time or keep him till the storm passes?"

"He'd just be bored here and would just wonder if you were just trying to get rid of him. I don't like it, but if the storm hits and it last past Monday and you don't feel it safe to travel and keep Mokuba safe and unfrozen, then wait till you can, but make sure he calls me and tells me!"

Ryo caught that loud and clear. "I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I get him home Monday and if not first thing he does in the morning is call you and he'll call again when I feel its safe to come back."

"You do that. I don't want one scratch on that kids head, you hear me?"

"I understand Seto, I promise I will bring him back the same way I took him."

"Good, see that you do!" Seto said and hung up.

Ryo sighed, he really wished he could regain Seto's trust again, but he knew that wasn't going to be an easy task.


	31. Chapter 256

After hanging up with Ryo, Seto sighed, got up and walked over to the window. The snow did seem to be picking up. A part of him the moment he heard Ryo ask if he should bring Mokuba home was, YES! But he'd come to know the boy's emotional state enough to know that if Ryo brought him home early, even for his own safety, he'd be upset thinking Ryo didn't care for him or that he himself was trying to keep them apart and break his promise to let the boy stay with Ryo for the weekend.

Then an idea hit, he ran to the phone and looked for the number Ryo had left incase something came up and he needed to contact him. He found the number and quickly called Ryo back.

"Hello?" Ryo asked. After hanging up with Seto he was leaning against the door way as he heard Mokuba laugh as his mother allowed the boy to help and even teased him a little. It made him a little sad, for two reasons. One he couldn't ever remember a time now or when he was little that his mother ever acted that way. He was surprised she was doing it with Mokuba. Which was the second sad part, the boy never before got the chance to do this with his real mother and his stepmother was too much of a bitch to show the boy even an ounce of care, like this or any other way. He was surprised when he heard the phone ring. He couldn't imagine who it could be, except possibly Seto changing his mind about his keeping Mokuba.

"Ryo?"

"Seto, did you change your mind?" Ryo asked, not totally surprised. He figured that once Seto got a good look outside and realized how bad it looked he'd change his mind and want Mokuba, to come straight home.

"No, actually I was calling to ask you if you'd consider bringing your family to the castle to stay, till the storm passes. It'd be safer, than risking staying at your place. We have a wing that's set up for special visitors. Each wing has it's own kitchen and living area. Each wing is almost exactly like the main section but just a bit smaller. It'd be like your own private home away from home. The rooms are a bit bigger than your room here at the castle. I could even reassign a couple of maids and one of the cooking assistants has been harping on me for a chance to show he would make a good replacement if the chef wanted time off or something. I could assign him to you if you want." Seto said hopeful. He'd feel better with Mokuba inside the castle.

"I don't know, I'll talk to my parents and see what they say. Mom's pretty set in her ways and I'm not sure if dad would agree, but I'll get together with Bakura and we'll do our best."

"Thank you, but whatever you decide in the end, just take care of him."

Ryo smile, "I promise, Seto. He's fine and I'll make sure he stays that way! Don't worry too much, I'm sure by the time Bakura and I finish talking to mom, she'll be thrilled to visit and get to stay at the castle for a while. I'm not sure on the cook, she's the type that loves to cook, but I'll bet since this guy only wants to prove himself mom would help him. I'm sure once we get mom on our side dad will follow."

"If you do decide you should stop for food, there's not any in that wing. Just tell them to send the bill to the castle."

"Fine, good day, Seto."

"Good day." Seto said hanging up.

After hanging up with Seto, Ryo walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table where his father was reading a newspaper and Bakura looking over another section but looking totally bored at the same time.

"Who was that on the phone, Ryo?" Jake, Ryo's father asked.

"Oh, it was just Seto. He was just concerned about Mokuba."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and just how did the king get this number?"

"What you thought I'd just bring Mokuba here, without giving Seto a number to call in case of emergency or just to check up on him?" Ryo asked a little miffed that Bakura was upset over something so stupid! It wasn't exactly like where they lived was any big secret! Seto knew where he lived, and even if he didn't he didn't see the big deal.

"Ryo, I understand that you know the king, but it's not proper to address him so formally!" Jake said.

Ryo's mother walked over just then with 2 plates and Mokuba followed with another plate. Though Mokuba told her he could handle more than one, he'd done it before, she said that it was okay, she believed him but still felt it better if he only carried one. He decided not to say anything else. She was the one to make the rules so he knew not to go against them.

"Now Jake, you can't expect him to be informal even when talking about him. It'd be like you calling that friend of yours…what's his name by his last name."

"Yes, I suppose going around all the time calling Steve, Mr. or Sir Escazu, after being friends with him for so long would be strange."

"Exactly." Zoey said and turned to get the others plates, when she looked and noticed that Mokuba had went and got the others while her and her husband were talking.

Mokuba had set his plate down and noticed that Zoey and her husband were talking. Well being that when his stepmother would have company over and would help set the food on the table and help with other things like drinks, only to keep people from thinking she let this little kid do all the work and make them think she'd actually cooked! Well sometimes she'd start talking and so Mokuba did what he always did, company or no and set the rest of the food plates on the table to be passed out to their owners. He hadn't gotten the drinks cause they weren't made yet and he wasn't certain what everyone wanted.

Zoey was surprised that Mokuba had gotten the rest of the plates without being asked. "Well aren't you a sweetie!" She said and kissed him on the head. Watching Mokuba blush she finally realize sadly that he had actually been standing there awaiting orders. It didn't hit her before, what Ryo had said about him being a servant, until now. However seeing the happy expression on his face, told her that this wasn't really a chore more like instinct now. He was happy to help out, knowing there wasn't going to be punishment for doing something wrong. As much as she didn't want to ask for help with the drinks, she first knew it'd take more than one trip and two the boy might feel like she didn't trust him enough to finish helping. So with a sigh she said, "Come on, let's go get the drinks."

Mokuba smiled and went to help. He carried two coffee cups and set them down and got one more while Zoey got Juice and milk for Mokuba and Ryo. Ryo never cared for coffee. Bakura hadn't at first either, but long nights on patrol changed that!

Soon everyone was sitting down to eat. Ryo decided to wait till after lunch to bring up Seto's suggestion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

A/N: Escazu is the name of a city or town. Not sure what or if there's a difference. You see I like this series House Hunters and this was their international edition. Someone was looking for a house in this country. I can't say what country cause honestly, I don't remember! I wont even begin to tell my guess in case I'm wrong and someone's insulted by it. I can't see how, but who knows. If you know or have a better clue at it than I do, let me know. That is the correct spelling; I did pay attention enough for that!


	32. Chapter 257

This is the last chapter of Part 6. Since sadly it seems few are interested in this story any more part 7 will be put on hold. The last part got more reviews than chapters. This one sadly hasn't. I shouldn't have let those chapters slide but I did. But when the number of reviews passes the number of chapters, then I'll post part 7.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Maura meanwhile was having troubles of her own.

"Ms. Maura?"

"Oh, um…sorry I forgot your name."

"Quite all right. My names Dylan."

"Yes, of course now I remember your Mahaado's personal assistant aren't you?"

"That's right miss. I've come to tell you that Master Mahaado would like to see you."

Maura gulped, "See me? Why?"

"That I cannot say miss. The king does not confide such things to me."

"Oh, I see well then lead the way."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When Dylan had told Maura that and Mahaado wanted to see her. She could only imagine what he wanted and it wasn't good. They made their way to where they were suppose to meet. Seeing him approach she quickly bowed. Making sure her head and eyes were lowered.

Mahaado glared at her and then nodded to Dylan after he gave a short bow of respect telling him to leave. He didn't waste any time and made a hasty retreat.

"Well at least living here with these…people. Hasn't made you forget who and what you are!" Mahaado said with disgust.

He'd seen the way they treated Mokuba and figured that that's most likely the way they treated her. Not as royalty as they should. Not teach her to someday be obedient and rule by her husband's side, to love and obey her husband, as she should. No they've been letting her run around to do as she pleased. Treating her like a baby and spoiling her much like their own brat. Yeah so they _claimed_, he came from an abused home he didn't buy it. Why would a single never married king adopt a child? Much less one that supposedly came from an abused home; like he'd ever even consider that! No to him it was there was a much simpler explanation. He either knocked some bitch up and for whatever the reason decided to keep the child or as he claimed it really was his brother, but decided to let the brat rule him instead of the other way around!

He himself, unlike what he parents thought; had lost his virginity at 14. He knew his mother would have a heart attack if she knew. He'd seduced a princess, he was supposed to be engaged to, but he was lucky, for she wasn't a virgin either! It seemed she'd fallen for some little street commoner and was seeing him. Not like he cared, he didn't want to marry her anyway. His advisor caught her with her lover and after she was exposed, he was saved from having to marry her. His advisor warned him to never do it again, that marriage was the least of his trouble if he'd ever been discovered! Other possible consequences were things like the country demanding they pay them for compensation for what he did to their daughter, war or exile! That got his attention. After that he didn't try again with other princesses. The maids did the job just as well and he could always claim they were lying if he got one knocked up. There were times he wished someone would find a way that he could prevent that from happening, but it never mattered to him one way or the other anyway.

In his kingdom the wife is suppose to technically help with the kingdoms decision making process, though to Mahaado had been raised that a wife place though not exactly by his side, more like behind. His father never treats his mother as an equal so he didn't understand why his trainers say he must! He had had to train Diana, she hadn't had a lot of training but it didn't take him long to train her in the ways of a wife! She was trained in the ways of royalty and society but that was it! Nothing on how she was supposed to act or be around her husband! But in a way it was all the better for him. He could train he the way he wanted! He did hate it that she was so young when they married. An advisor warned him that if he took things too fast and went with his natural instincts that it could frighten her to be afraid of him forever and have to deal with people looking at him like he beat her. That was something he didn't and couldn't afford!

Maura's blood was boiling over his comment about Seto and Yami! Seto might not exactly like her, but doesn't exactly hate him either! However her training dictates she not move till given the signal no matter how long he makes her stay like this!

Mahaado smirked, happily watching her trying to keep from squirming at being made to stay bowed down like that. Finally he relented, "You may rise."

Maura glared at him, not bothering to hide her contempt for him!

Rather than being insulted by this, he actually found it rather amusing. He laughed, "Hate me that much do you?"

"How can I hate someone I barely even know?" Maura asked coldly.

He just smiled, "You know I want to take you a way from a place that's ruining all the work your stepmother put into you. You didn't show this much spite for me the few times we've met in the past."

Maura blinked, was her memory that bad? She didn't really remember ever spending anytime with him. But decided that though she couldn't really remember to play along. "Well before you were only a visitor. Now you're not just my sister's husband, but want to make me go and live with you. You want to force me to leave my new home, where I've found the peace and happiness I've never known!"

"Don't raise you voice to me kid!" Mahaado roared and slapped her.

Maura fell to the ground with the force of the slap and Mahaado showed absolutely no remorse for what he did. She was crying. But stood up to him anyway. "There's not way I will ever, EVER go to live with you! I'd kill myself first!" Maura screamed at him before running off.

Mahaado just shrugged after she ran off, "Have it your way brat. I've heard about the assassins. So one way or the other, you'll be out of your misery. Though it's a shame, it really would teach her some better respect and discipline to have to take care of baby David. Oh well, she'd probably hurt him or worse yet that rebellious attitude of hers might wear off on him. No son of mines going to be a spoiled little brat like her!" With that he walked off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 6


End file.
